We Are Family
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Growing up with two older brothers, meant Sebastian always was going to he was teased by them; but it was something done out of love. And over the course of the years, just how did that family come to grow and then incorporate that of what was his girlfriend's family, and proving to be that of a family to all of them. (Part of Live While We're Young & Runnin' stories on here)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : I know what you're thinking, but I can seriously not resist or help myself in writing more stories, that I am now going to say fall into the "Live While We're Young" & "Runnin' Back To You" verse. (Because that of 'Everywhere You Look'; where they did start, has now been ended by me, and reasons for that are outlined on that story in a author note)_

 _Anyway, I got to thinking (never a good thing with me!) about how I mention so much stuff that happened before Mikki and Sebastian met; and also later on as well when they did know one another, and that stuff being their strong bond with each their own family and then later on that of the others family.  
So this is basically what this story is; it starts before Mikki and Sebastian even knew one another, and therefore there is more of the family that they were born into stuff; but then later on slowly progresses into that of them becoming all close with one another and seeing the other as that of their own family too._

 _It will probably be only a few chapters long (although how many, I can't say at the moment; because I have a very wacky imagination and it does go overboard a lot of the time); so please let me know what you think and give it a review, fave or follow if you like it._

 _Just quickly before I go, all characters you recognize from Glee; do not belong to me. However any other characters that are mentioned that are not from the show, do belong to me and cannot be used with my permission._

 _Thanks for reading;_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Growing up with two older brothers, from a young age; he followed them around everywhere they went; and whilst for Sebastian that may have been something he really liked doing and being around his older brothers Dylan, who was four years older than him; and Jeremy who was two years older than him; for that of the two older boys it was certainly at times more than annoying to have their younger brother always clinging on to them.

One weekend, having been told to watch Sebastian aged that of five, by their mom; who had some work she needed to be doing for a client and was needing the peace and quiet in the study, and with Henry out for the day at a football game for the school he taught at; Abby set the three boys up in the living area and with the television, in the hopes that they would keep occupied with the movie 'Wizard of Oz'. Sitting on the sofa, with Dylan at age nine by his side; Sebastian was happily watching the movie; along with Jeremy, who was seven over in one of the arm chairs, and as the scene with the flying monkeys having just kidnapped Dorothy and them making sure the others couldn't help her by hurting them; Jeremy looked to his younger brother with a smile on his face.

"You know what Seb" said Jeremy, and Sebastian turned to look at his older brother.

"What?" he asked, as Dylan looked to his other younger brother also; wondering what he was doing.

"You know the flying monkeys are real" said Jeremy, with a smile to him; as Sebastian also shook his head.

"No they're not" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "Mommy told me this is make believe, she even read me the book before"

"Well all stories they come from somewhere" said Jeremy, with a smile; as Dylan looked to between his two younger brothers.

"Jeremy, don't" said Dylan, looking to him. "You'll get in trouble"

"What, no I won't" replied Jeremy, looking to his older brother. "I'm just telling Sebby, the truth; and the truth is that the flying monkeys are real"

"No, they're not" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "They make believe"

"Nope, little brother" replied Jeremy, also shaking his head. "They're very real and they come into houses at night, and they take the youngest one in the family. Now who would that be here?"

"I'm the littlest, is that the same?" asked Sebastian, looking to his brother; his eyes widening as he spoke.

"Yep that's the same" replied Jeremy with a nod. "So one night, they are going to come and take you away, forever"

"No, they won't" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "You lying"

"I'm not" replied Jeremy, looking to him also and shaking his head. "Dylan told me the very same thing, and see it was a good thing you were born after me; cause that means now they're not coming for me, but instead you"

"They're going to take me away?" asked Sebastian, looking between his two brothers; on the verge of tears.

"They will, yeah" replied Dylan, looking over to Jeremy; figuring since he'd be put into the whole thing by his brother, that he might as well go ahead with the little lie.

"But won't Mommy and Daddy miss me?" asked Sebastian. "They will look for me"

"No, they won't even remember you" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked at him; tears now in his eyes.

"But they're my Mommy and Daddy" said Sebastian, as he started to cry.

"They won't be any more" replied Jeremy, shaking his head. "The wicked witch will cast a spell on them, so they won't even think you'd existed"

"Why she do that?" asked Sebastian, looking between his two brothers now in full tears. "Would you remember me?"

"We would, as only kids remember" said Jeremy, with a smile. "But we can't tell the parents, they had another one; because otherwise the wicked witch will send her flying monkeys to get us too; and then Mom and Dad would have none of us"

"Who would have me?" asked Sebastian, looking to his brother still in tears.

"The wicked witch" replied Dylan, with a nod as Sebastian looked at him. "And she has lots of other children from all around the world; so you wouldn't be alone, you'd have lots of friends"

"But I don't want that" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I want Mommy and Daddy; and both of you"

"Sorry Sebby, we don't make the rules" replied Jeremy, with a smile. "So one night soon, the wicked witch will be coming for you"

"Mommy" said Sebastian, getting off the sofa; and heading towards the direction of the study; and yelling out for her again, as he ran out of the living area.

"That was really cruel, Jere" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "You took the joke way too far, Seb really believed you there"

"You went along with at well" said Jeremy, looking to his older brother. "It's not like you denied the story"

"Only, because I was scared of what else you were going to scare with him" replied Dylan, shaking his head. "He's only five, he thinks what we tell him is true"

"Yep, it's funny" said Jeremy, with a laugh; as Abby came back into the living room, with a still crying Sebastian in her arms.

"What did you two tell Seb?" she asked, looking between that of her two older sons.

"Nothing" replied Jeremy, looking to her and shaking his head. "He just started crying during the flying monkey scene"

"No, I don't think that is it Jeremy Alan Smythe" said Abby, looking to the middle one of her three sons. "I could make out through your brother's sobs, something about Jeremy, and monkeys. Now spill it"

"We just told Seb, that the flying monkeys would come and take him one night" said Jeremy, looking to his mother. "And that you and Dad would forget all about him"

"Jeremy" said Abby, looking to her son in shock; and then over to Dylan. "You let this happen"

"He went along with it as well" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and Dylan glared at him.

"Okay both of you are grounded" said Abby, looking to her two older sons. "And for the whole entire next week, there are to be no video games and you are to do every single chore I ask you to do; and for that you will not be getting any pocket money at all"

"Mom, that's not fair" said Dylan, looking to her. "Jeremy is the one who scared Seb"

"And yet you did nothing to help it" said Abby, looking to the oldest of her three boys. "I know you Dylan Benjamin Smythe and you will not be getting out of this punishment"

"So not fair" replied Dylan, looking at her and then to Jeremy. "You're a moron"

"And there is to be no name calling anymore" said Abby, looking to him. "You're the oldest here, and you should be setting the example; not aiding it"

"It would be so much better if it were just me" said Dylan, crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning.

"I'm sure you don't think that" replied Abby, looking to him. "Now come and tell your little brother, you are both sorry for scaring him and then I want you to both go upstairs to your rooms, and stay there until your Dad gets home"

"Fine" replied Jeremy, with a sigh and standing up from where he was seated; knowing he faced losing the argument of this being fair with his mom, and walked over to where she was with Sebastian, still in her arms. "Hey Sebby" he said tapping his younger brother on the arm and Sebastian, moved his head to look at him from the crook of Abby's neck; and he could see that he was still crying. "I'm sorry 'kay. The flying monkeys aren't going to come and get you, I promise"

"Really?" asked Sebastian, looking to him with a small sniffle.

"Yeah, promise they won't" said Jeremy, giving him a small smile, and then looked over to Dylan. "Isn't that right Dyl?"

"Yeah, it is" replied Dylan, with a nod and also standing as well and nearing them. "We were just kidding with you"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, looking to his oldest brother with a nod.

"Yeah, who else will we get to do all our chores for us, if you weren't around" said Dylan, with a laugh; as Abby looked to the two boys standing.

"You will be doing your own chores" she said. "And if I find out at all, you are making your little brother help out; then it will be an extra week of punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yeah clear" replied Jeremy, with a sigh.

"Good" said Abby, with a nod. "Now both of you upstairs, and I do not want to hear a peep out of the two of you until your father is home; so that means no music or no electronics. I want complete and utter silence from the both of you, and to think about how you really scared Sebastian with that joke"

"Yes Mom" replied both Dylan and Sebastian, and both knowing that they would not win the argument with Abby, headed up stairs to their rooms.

"We okay my gorgeous little boy?" asked Abby, looking to Sebastian still in her arms and he nodded.

"Can I stay with you?" asked Sebastian. "I'm not trouble"

"No, you're not in trouble" replied Abby, with a smile to her as she picked up the remote for the television and turned it off. "You can come and help me with colors, can you do that?"

"I know my colors" said Sebastian, with a smile to her; and giving a small laugh, Abby took her youngest son into the study with her to help her, whilst her two older sons thought about what they had done to their younger brother, upstairs in their rooms.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

A few nights later, having been told by his mom; that the flying monkeys weren't real; the weather was particularly that of windy and thus making a lot of howling noises and the branches of the trees scraping along that of the windows of the bedroom that for the moment Sebastian shared with Jeremy; since their parents weren't ready for each of them to have their own rooms just yet.

Feeling scared of the noises coming from outside, and not being able to sleep; Sebastian got out of his bed and went over to where Jeremy was asleep in his own bed; and started to tap and shake his older brother awake.

"Jeremy, I'm scared" said Sebastian, as he tried to get his older brother to wake.

"Sebby, go away" muttered Jeremy, only partly waking from his sleep. "Go back to bed, will you"

"But I'm scared, I don't like the noises outside" said Sebastian, trying to get into his older brother's bed to be close to him. "Can I sleep here"

"No, you cannot sleep in my bed. Go back to your own" said Jeremy, opening his eyes and looking to his younger brother. "And if you don't do that, the wicked witch will come in with her flying monkeys and take you away forever"

"No they won't" said Sebastian, shaking his head.

"Yeah they will" replied Jeremy, with a small nod. "What do you think all the howling and all that is outside, it's the cries of kids being taken from their Mom's and Dad's. And the scraping noise you can hear, that's them trying to get in"

Moving off from Jeremy's bed; and now in tears and also that of scared, Sebastian went running over to the bedroom door and opened it, and then running towards the room where Henry and Abby slept.

"Mommy, Daddy" said Sebastian, climbing on to their bed. "The monkeys are here, they want to take me"

"Sweetheart, what?" asked Abby, stirring from her sleep and moving to look at Sebastian who was on the bed between her and Henry. "What monkeys?"

"The flying ones" replied Sebastian, hugging into his mother's side. "They come to take me"

"Slugger" said Henry, having woken also and looking to his son. "What are you even on about?"

"Remember the other week" said Abby, looking to her husband. "Why I grounded Jeremy and Dylan, they told Seb that the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz were real and that they would come and take him away from us"

"Hey Slugger" said Henry, having looked to his wife with a nod and then to his youngest son. "You do know none of that is true, right"

"But Jeremy said the noises outside is kids being taken from their Mommy and Daddy's; and the sounds at window are them trying to get into take me" replied Sebastian, as he now hugged his dad. "I don't want them to take me, I like it with you and Mommy"

"Slugger, I promise you" said Henry, with a sigh as he pulled his son close to that of himself. "That there are no such things as flying monkeys, or wicked witches. It's all make believe, okay"

"Then what the noises then?" asked Sebastian, quietly hidden into that of his father's chest.

"It's just the wind, Slugger" replied Henry. "And those scraping noises, it's branches across the windows, I promise you that"

"Can I still stay here, with you?" asked Sebastian, looking to his father and then mother. "I don't want to go back to my room, I don't like Jeremy anymore"

"Of course you can stay here with us my beautiful boy" said Abby, and looking to Henry who nodded his head. "And both your dad and I will be having words with your brother in the morning"

"Okay, I love you both" said Sebastian.

"We love you too, Slugger" said Henry, with a smile; as Abby helped Sebastian get under the covers between the two of them; before the three of them all got back to sleep.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

The next morning, having spent the night with Sebastian asleep in their bed; and also finding themselves having gotten very little sleep due to his movement throughout the night, both Henry and Abby were a little on the tired side.

Seated downstairs in the kitchen, along with Sebastian; Henry was at the table reading the mornings paper, whilst Abby cooked a breakfast of blueberry pancakes.

"Yum, pancakes" said Jeremy, as he and Dylan came into the kitchen; both of them having woken up now also.

"Yes, it is" said Henry, looking to the second of his sons as both Jeremy and Dylan, sat at the table to wait for breakfast. "And you young man, we need to have words"

"About what?" asked Jeremy, looking to his father as he poured some orange juice from the jug on the table into a glass; and Dylan looked to them both as well, not sure what was going on.

"I think you know quite well what it is about" said Henry, as he closed the paper up and folded it in half to finish reading later.

"Nope, no idea" replied Jeremy, shaking his head as he looked to his father whilst taking a drink of his juice.

"Last night" said Henry, looking to him. "And what you said to your little brother"

"I didn't say anything to Seb last night" said Jeremy, looking to him.

"So you didn't tell him something about what your mother told you and your brother off for just last week, and scaring him" said Henry, looking to his son as Abby bought some of the now cooked pancakes over to the table.

"Umm, maybe" replied Jeremy, as he went to grab some pancakes from the plate that Abby had placed down; and Henry quickly grabbed his son's hands before he could reach for them.

"Jeremy?" he asked, looking to him; as Jeremy also looked to him. "Did you tell Seb last night stuff that scared him. Just yes or no, please"

"Yes" replied Jeremy, with a nod. "Now can I have some pancakes"

"You can wait, young man" said Henry, looking to him and moving the plate out of Jeremy's reach and more to the side of the table where Sebastian was sitting alongside that of Dylan. "You will be last for breakfast this morning, and if I hear you are ever telling your brother lies and upsetting him again; then believe me the punishment will be much harsher than this"

"He was trying to get into my bed though" replied Jeremy, as he sat back in his seat with a frown. "I didn't mean for it to scare him. I didn't think he believed me on that now, and it was just a joke"

"The joke has gone too far now Jeremy" said Henry, looking to him. "And there is to be no more of it please. Are we clear?"

"Yes Dad" replied Jeremy with a nod, and looked over to where Sebastian, was eating one of the pancakes Henry had put to his plate. "Sorry Seb, forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a grin and Jeremy smiled at him.

"Hey Seb" said Dylan, leaning towards that of his younger brother. "We can play a trick or something like that on Jeremy later okay, get him back for scaring you"

"Yeah, okay" replied Sebastian, turning to his oldest brother and giving him a nod.

"Dylan" said Henry, looking to the oldest of his sons. "No more tricks, no more pranks and definitely no more telling stories to one another that can maybe really scare each other"

"But Dad" said Dylan, in a pleading tone. "It wasn't going to be anything silly"

"I don't believe that for a moment" replied Henry, with a slight laugh. "And believe me one day when you all get married and have children; you will be thinking the exact same thing, no more games"

"Girls are yuck" said Jeremy, looking to his father and shaking his head.

"No they're not" replied Dylan, and looking to his younger brother. "Girls are awesome"

"So not" said Jeremy, looking to him and shaking his head still. "They all want to play with dolls and not get dirty, it's boring"

"I'm sure in a few years, all of you will be thinking quite the opposite" said Henry, with a laugh; as Abby came over to the table with the remainder of the pancakes that she'd cooked and giving him a smile.

"Yes, and it will be nice to have some girls around the house finally" she said as she sat at the table next to Jeremy. "When these three do get girlfriends"

"What's a girlfriend?" asked Sebastian, looking to Abby. "Will I have one of them"

"One day, yeah" replied Henry, looking to his youngest son with a nod. "But not before you're at least fourteen 'kay"

"Does that go for me as well?" asked Dylan, looking to his father; and Henry gave a nod.

"It goes for all of you" said Henry, with a laugh. "No serious girlfriends, till high school"

"Oh man" replied Dylan, with a sigh; and the five of them continued to eat breakfast and talk with one another; with no more mentions of wicked witches or flying monkeys anymore, for at least the time being.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on the start of this?! And what it potentially is going to be about?! The whole thing with Sebastian being scared of the flying monkeys is something he when starts to date Mikki, mentions on their first date; and it's something as well that comes up later on as well throughout the course of other stories as well as a sort of running gag._

 _The next chapter, will be taken from Mikki's side of the family; when she was younger and involve also something that has previously been mentioned in stories as well; and then slowly will go into that of the two of the families, the Smythe's and the Kapowski's getting to know one another, and how they really do even before Seb and Mikki marry become family to one another._

 _Anyway thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon,_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on the first chapter of this.  
So this one sees the side of Mikki's family as they grew up; and how she got along with Kitty, Marley and Roderick.  
Again it delves into something that has been mentioned previously in 'Live While We're Young' and is referring back to something that was said very early on when Mikki started to date Sebastian, in regards to her sisters and how annoying they could be and also how she did do something that was a little mean to one of them when she was younger._

 _Anyway, as always you know the drill; and thanks for reading._  
 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Being that of the oldest of the four children, that were born to Imogene, or Midge as she was more commonly known, and Eric Kapowski; Mikki, who only ever got called by her birth name of Mikayla; when she was in trouble, which was very rarely; liked most times playing the role of big sister, but there were often times as well when her younger siblings would annoy her as well, and she just wished that they would leave her in peace, especially when she just wanted to be that of a ten year old girl for a while and not have to deal with younger siblings wanting her to do stuff with them.

Taking to reading a book one Saturday afternoon in the summer holidays, which she had gotten the previous weekend when they had gone out shopping; she was sitting in her room getting absorbed into the world of Harry Potter, when Marley who was a few years younger than her at seven years of age; came into her room with some of her Barbie dolls and sat down on the bed, half placing and half throwing the dolls on to her older sister's bed as she did.

"Come play Keeks" said Marley, tapping her older sister on the leg; and quickly glancing up at her younger sister shook her head.

"Can't you see I'm busy already doing something else Marley" she said, as Marley pouted.

"You're always reading" she replied, with a small sigh, looking to her ten year old sister. "You don't play with me anymore"

"It's not that I won't Marley" said Mikki, with a sigh of her own and grabbing the bookmark from her bedside table, slotted into where she was up to and put her book down on the bed next to her. "It's just that you want to play dolls and, well I've kind of outgrown that"

"Please?" asked Marley, picking up one of the dolls; that at one point had been one of her Barbies and were now Marley's and also Kitty's. "Kitty's at her friends, and I don't have anyone to talk with"

"Go ask Roddy to play with you then" said Mikki, picking her book up again and going to open it.

"He sticks my dolls in his mouth, and they get all yucky" replied Marley, shaking her head. "Please Mikki"

"You know if you keep complaining" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "Your Barbies when you're sleeping, they will come to life and if you wake up and see them" continued Mikki. "Well I won't have a little sister anymore, I'll still have Kitty; but not you"

"My dolls can't come to life" said Marley, shaking her head.

"They can" replied Mikki, with a nod. "All your toys can; you've seen Toy Story, and well that's based on real life; all movies are real"

"I'd like if it my toys came to life" said Marley, with a smile and Mikki wishing that her younger sister would leave, so she was able to continue reading; thought of a way to get rid of her from her room.

"Hmm, they aren't as sweet as they were in the movie though" said Mikki, looking to her. "Barbie is actually a serial killer and her and all her friends, well they kill little girls if they are ever caught alive by them"

"No Barbie wouldn't do that" said Marley, shaking her head.

"I don't know" replied Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "I wouldn't want to be testing them. So you best go lock up your Barbies, so they won't hurt you"

"You're mean" said Marley, looking at her sister and standing from the bed and grabbing the dolls that she had bought in with her.

Yep" replied Mikki, nodding as she opened up her book again. "And you're annoying"

"I don't like you anymore" said Marley, as she went to walk out of Mikki's room. "You're not my fave sister anymore"

"Don't worry me" replied Mikki, as she tried to start reading again. "Cause you're not mine, Kitty is. Because she's not annoying like you"

Looking at her older sister quickly again, and running out of her room; Mikki was able to go back to her reading, and Marley ran back to her own bedroom next door that she shared with Kitty and put the Barbies back into the open toy box, and then closing up the lid, stuck her soft toys on top of the box; and then went downstairs to see if she was able to find Midge, and maybe help her mom do something, since it was clear that her older sister wanted nothing to do with her at the moment.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Getting home from her friends place, a little later that same day; Kitty walked into Mikki's room, where her older sister by that of year then her, was still reading.

"Are you nearly done with that book yet?" asked Kitty, sitting on her older sister's bed; and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, not much left" replied Mikki, showing her the amount that was left. "And then you can have it"

"Cool" said Kitty, with a nod. "No spoiling it for me"

"So you don't want to know that..." started Mikki; and Kitty glared at her.

"No, I do not" she replied, shaking her head. "I want to read if for myself"

"Okay, well give me like another twenty minutes" said Mikki, with a smile to her sister. "And then it's all yours to read"

"Thanks" replied Kitty, with a nod. "So when Jackie's mom dropped me off; and she and Mom were talking, Marley told me she doesn't like you anymore"

"All talk, I'm sure" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "She was annoying me before, and I told her to go away"

"And she hates you because of that?" asked Kitty, with a laugh. "I always tell her to go away, especially when she wants to play dolls and I'm doing something else"

"That's what she wanted today" replied Mikki, looking to her sister with a nod. "And I told her that if she didn't go away then her Barbies, who come to life at night; and if they catch her awake, they will kill her"

"That's funny" said Kitty, with a laugh. "Did she believe you?"

"Probably not" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "But at least I was able to get rid of her and because of that I am nearly finished with the book now"

"Is that a hint for me to leave as well?" asked Kitty, with a laugh.

"Yep, if you want to have the book next" said Mikki, with a nod. "And don't want to know that there is a guy in it named Sirius..."; and Kitty looked to her older sister and placed her hands over her ears.

"I don't want to know" she said, shaking her head and standing from the bed. "Bring me the book, when you're done with it"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and Kitty headed out of her bedroom to let Mikki finish off the book before passing it on to her; and to pass the time headed into her and Marley's room next door to that of her older sister's room; where the younger Kapowski girl was now brushing the hair of the American Girl Doll, that each of them had got for the Christmas they turned five, and was similar in that of looks to them as close to a doll could be in regards to that.

"Marley" said Kitty, in a sing song voice and heading over to where she was sitting on the bed.

Looking up her older sister and then giving her attention back to brushing the doll's hair, Marley ignored her second older sister, and Kitty sat on her bed; looking to her.

"Why are you in a bad mood with me?" asked Kitty, as Marley looked to her. "I haven't even been here today"

"Mikki doesn't like me" said Marley putting down the doll's hairbrush and choosing now to hug her doll to her chest. "She was mean to me"

"Were you being annoying?" asked Kitty, as she pulled her legs up to sit on her sister's bed and crossing her legs.

"No, I just wanted to play with Mikki" replied Marley, shaking her head.

"And Mikki didn't want too" said Kitty, as Marley now nodded her head. "And instead wanted to read instead"

"She told me my Barbies will kill me" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a sad look on her face. "I don't want to play with them anymore"

"Marls" said Kitty, moving closer to her younger sister and placing her hands to her knees. "They won't kill you, they're not real"

"Mikki said that they were" replied Marley. "Like they are in Toy Story, and they come to life when we're asleep"

"Okay, she said that" said Kitty, with a sigh; hating her older sister at that particular moment, because she was the one who had to be in the same room as Marley; and if she were to have nightmares about her toys coming to life, she would be the one who would be hearing it the most. "But you trust me right?"

"I don't know?" asked Marley, looking to her.

"Well you can, okay" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And I honestly promise you, that your Barbies are not going to hurt you"

"Why did Mikki say that would then?" asked Marley, looking to her older sister.

"Because I wanted her to finish the book she is reading" replied Kitty, giving her a small smile. "So it was probably partly my fault, that she said that"

"Okay" replied Marley with a nod.

"How about we go down stairs" said Kitty, looking to her younger sister with a smile. "And we can play that new Barbie Playstation game"

"You'll play that with me?" asked Marley, looking to Kitty; who in turn nodded her head. "I thought you said that was a silly game"

"Meh, it's okay I guess" replied Kitty, with a shrug. "Not as fun as Lemmings or the Spice Girl game, but I can still play it with you"

"Okay, thank you" said Marley, with a smile to her sister and putting her doll down to the bed; hugged her. "You're the best sister"

"Yep, remember that" replied Kitty, with a nod; and went down stairs to the bottom level of their three story house to where the Playstation console was connected up to play the new Barbie video game with her younger sister.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Even though she knew that what Mikki had said wasn't true, and Kitty having reassured her that it wasn't also; at night when it was all dark and she was able to see through the dim glow of the small amount of light that was thrown off from her night light; the toys that were sitting on her toy box, and thinking that inside her Barbie's were coming to life and trying to escape out to hurt her; she had taken to sleeping in Midge and Eric's bed, between both her parents.

Having been that of a week, since Mikki had told her and her starting to sleep with Midge and Eric; it was also starting to take a toll on her parent's sleep, and they tried to the Sunday morning, the following week try to finally get out of Marley, why she had been wanting to sleep with them in their bed and not in her own one in her room.

"Sweetheart" said Midge, as Marley lay between her and Eric of the morning before the got out of bed. "Why have you this past week being sleeping in the bed with your dad and I?"

"Because" replied Marley, looking to her mother with a small smile on her face and hugging into her. "My dolls come alive at night and they're watching me"

"Your dolls" said Eric, looking to his youngest daughter and stroking her head. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Mikki said they did" replied Marley, looking to him quickly. "And I didn't believe her about it; but I can't help but think she might have been telling me the truth"

"Sweetheart" said Midge, hugging her youngest daughter. "I can promise you, that none of your toys will ever come to life okay"

"And your sister is going to be in a lot of trouble for telling you that as well" said Eric, with a sigh.

"Was it just Mikki, that told you this?" asked Midge, looking to Marley was still hugging her. "Or Kitty also?"

"Just Mikki" replied Marley, with a small nod. "But I was annoying her as well when she told me"

"That does not mean that she makes up things to scare you, okay sweetheart" said Midge, as Marley looked to her mother. "And being the oldest, she should know better than that as well"

"I don't want her to get into trouble" said Marley, shaking her head.

"Well she should have thought about that before she said what she said to you" said Midge, placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Now how about you come downstairs with me, and we can get a start on making some pancakes for breakfast"

"Okay Mom" replied Marley, with a nod; getting out of the bed along with her parents. "I'm just going to the bathroom"

"Sure sweetie" replied Midge, with a nod and sigh as she looked to her youngest daughter as she left the bedroom; and then looked to Eric. "So who is going to deal with what Mikki said to Marley? You or me?"

"You can do that" said Eric, with a laugh. "You're the tough one of us too"

"I am not" said Midge, with a laugh as well. "I'm just not a complete and utter pushover like you are, and let our children give you the sad little looks they seem to do so well; and thus get away with almost everything"

"Yep, so you can play the bad cop" replied Eric, with a nod. "You know you want too"

"I don't exactly want too" said Midge, with a sigh as they both headed out of their bedroom. "But Mikki has to know that she can't get away with things like that"

"Oh she will know that one day" said Eric, with a laugh as they headed down the stairs to the living room, where they could hear the sound of the television coming from. "And she has children of her own"

"Which I hope is not for a very long time" said Midge, looking to her husband. "And any guy she does end up marrying, will definitely have to get my seal of approval"

"Same here" said Eric, with a nod. "He will be questioned very harshly indeed"

"Much like how your father questioned me?" asked Midge, with a smile. "To make sure I was good enough for you"

"Yep" replied Eric, with a laugh; as the two of them walked into the living room, where Mikki and Kitty were watching the television; and Midge went over to where the remote was resting on the arm of the sofa, and grabbing it turned the television off.

"Hey, we were watching that" said Kitty, looking to her mother. "Put it back on"

"You can have it back on in a minute" replied Midge, looking to the middle of her three daughters; and then to Mikki. "But first I have to have words with your older sister, and I would like her undivided attention"

"Okay" said Mikki, looking to her with a laugh. "You have it, although I am not sure as to why for"

"Hmm" said Midge, looking to her daughter as she sat in one of the arm chairs in the living room; and Eric sat to the arm of it. "Are you aware that your little sister for the past week has been sleeping in bed with me and your father?"

"Nope, didn't know that" replied Mikki, shrugging her shoulders. "Why has she?"

"Because apparently you scared her" said Midge, as Mikki looked to her and shaking her head. "With your story about her dolls coming to life"

"Oh yeah I did say that" replied Mikki, nodding her head upon realization of what Midge was talking about. "But she knew I was kidding around, she didn't believe me"

"Well it seems as if she did" said Eric, and Mikki looked to her father.

"Sorry" replied Mikki, looking to them both, as Marley came into the living room with Roderick.

"Pancakes" said Roderick, going over to where Midge was sitting and climbing into his mother's lap.

"Yeah in a minute, peanut" replied Midge, quickly looking to him and placing a kiss to his forehead and then looked back to Mikki. "Is there something you need to be saying to your little sister, Mikayla?"

"Ohhh, you're in trouble" said Kitty, with a laugh and looking to her older sister. "You only get called Mikayla when you're in trouble"

"Bite me Katherine" said Mikki, looking to her quickly and then to Marley and holding out her hand to the younger one of her sisters. "Marls, I'm sorry about the thing I said"

"I know you didn't mean it" said Marley, going over to where Mikki was and taking her hand; and Mikki pulled her on to the couch with her. "I just got a little scared"

"Yes, well as you know Mikayla" said Midge, and Mikki looked to her mom. "What you said wasn't nice, and therefore for the rest of the summer; anytime Marley, or even Roddy and Kitty ask you to play with them, you will"

"I guess I can do that" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked to Marley. "Would you like that"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a nod. "Can you plait my hair for me later, like Mom does"

"I can try, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to her and Marley hugged her older sister.

"Also as well Mikki" said Midge, and Mikki looked to her. "You are grounded for one week, so that means no going over to Kurt's house, and no Kurt coming here; and you will also have extra chores as well"

"But that's not fair" said Mikki, looking to her mother. "I said sorry to Marley, and also I'm meant to be going over to Kurt's today"

"I know you're meant to be" replied Midge with a nod. "But I will call Lizzie up and let her know that you are grounded and won't be coming over"

"So not fair" muttered Mikki, and Midge looked to her daughter.

"Well next time you will know better than to say things like what you said to your little sister" said Midge.

"Dad, please let me go to Kurt's" said Mikki, looking to her father. "He would have finished the Harry Potter novel now, and we need to talk about it"

"Sorry, sweetpea" replied Eric, looking to her. "You heard what your mom said, you're grounded for a week"

"Fine" said Mikki with a defeated sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument; as Midge stood up from the arm chair, with Roderick in her arms.

"Now who wants pancakes" said Midge, looking to her children, with a small smile.

"Ohh can we have apple ones" said Kitty, standing from the sofa and forgetting about the desire to want to turn on the television again.

"Yes we can, that and blueberry ones also" replied Midge, with a nod to her; as Kitty smiled and headed into the kitchen, with Marley also getting off the sofa as well and following her into there as well. "Come on Mikki" said Midge, looking to her oldest daughter. "You're going to be setting the table for me and getting all that ready"

"This is part of the punishment isn't it" said Mikki, looking to her as she stood and Midge nodded, walking into the kitchen to get a start on the breakfast for them.

"You're going to be just like your Mom you know" said Eric, with a laugh and standing from the arm of the chair and walking over to his oldest daughter. "One day, when you're a Mom; you will totally get where she is coming from"

"Boys are morons" said Mikki, looking to him. "Only one I like is Kurt"

"Hmm well if you marry Kurt" said Eric, with a laugh. "I guess I won't have to grill him too hard, I know he wouldn't ever hurt you"

"Ewww, I'm not marrying Kurt" said Mikki, shaking her head and Eric laughed.

"Well I guess that means I will eventually get to have a lot of fun one day" said Eric, with a smile as they headed into the kitchen also. "Making sure the guy my little girl ends up with is good enough for her"

"Okay, whatever you reckon Dad" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them headed into the kitchen to help the rest of those already in there get a start of their breakfast for that morning, with more talk between that of them all whilst they cooked and then ate with one another.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _Thoughts on this chapter with Marley and Kitty growing up with Mikki, as the oldest sister to them. Clearly Roderick wasn't in it too much as there was really no room for him in it, and he is quite a few years younger then them all this, so that was also another reason for that._

 _Mikki isn't necessarily mean all the time with her sisters; and if you've read the other stories where they are older, then you would have seen how close they are to each other, all four of them; and would never intentionally hurt one another._  
 _But there are obviously those times growing up where they haven't always gotten along, or said stuff to each other that has scared, hurt or gotten them into trouble._

 _Anyway thanks for reading, and I will catch you soon with another story update - or maybe even another sneaky new story, for which there are some plans for; because I can't shut my brain off!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Firstly, apologies for the delay in getting this next chapter up. It's not like I have had writer's block or anything; but more so I really needed to be working out how to get this connected, in little twists that I really love doing; and thus connecting up all in very weird ways, with those of all the others stories on here!_

 _So this chapter, sees further expansion on Sebastian's family; and his life before he was with Mikki - and also connects into that of one the other stories on here; with reference into a character in that, and shall we say obsession with Sebastian!_

 _Therefore being that this is really only a story where the character of Sebastian, is the only Glee character; along with a few small others you will see in the chapter and recognize from the show. All other characters, belong to that of I; and cannot be used without my permission!_

 _Thanks for reading, and enjoy; and always you know what to do at the end!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Summer of 2003; with their parents deciding to spend two weeks in South Carolina; with their cousins and aunt and uncle; and then them for a different two weeks, going to North Carolina to do the same thing with that of their family; Mitch Smythe and his wife Julie, along with their two children; Tyler who was sixteen and Siobhan who was thirteen; were in heading in a car towards Spartanburg, or more so Greer; when they had to proceed further down the highway, when an accident prevented them from getting off at the exit they required to go to that of Mitch's identical twin brother's home.

"Just stop up here Mitch" said Julie; and looking to his wife with a nod; pulled into a row of parking spaces, located in a bank of small shops. "Hopefully there is a little bakery or something along here; and I can grab something to take to Abs and Henry"

"Yes" replied Mitch, with a laugh and switched the ignition off. "Why don't we all get out, stretch our legs" he said, looking to his two children in the back. "Whilst your mom, goes and sees if there is something she can get to take to your aunt and uncles place"

"Yeah, okay" replied Tyler, with a nod; as he took his seat belt off and opened the door, Siobhan also doing the same; along with that of both Mitch and Julie, got out of the car.

"Okay Lizzie's Cafe" said Julie, as she shut her car door; and looked down the row of small store fronts before them. "That looks like it would be a good place to look"

"It does" said Mitch, with a nod.

"Can we come and choose what we want as well Mom?" asked Siobhan; and Julie looked to her daughter, with a nod.

"Sure sweetheart" she replied, with a smile to her. "In fact, why don't both you and Ty" she said, quickly looking to her son. "Come in and choose something you think your cousins, will like; and I will get something your aunt and uncle will like"

"Hopefully they have peanut butter cookies in here then" said Tyler, with a nod; with both Julie and Mitch giving a laugh, knowing their son's penance and also that of their nephew Dylan's love for the cookies; and heading into the cafe.

Upon entering the small little cafe; they saw a bright vibrant store; with also what looked to be like that of a small cooking class of some sorts going on towards the back of the store; and a lady to that of the age of Mitch and Julie, instructing a small group of children, on as to how to use the icing pipe bags.

"Peanut butter cookies" said Tyler, having gone over to the display cabinet and tapping the glass. "We're so getting them"

"Yes, okay" said Julie, with a laugh and looked to her daughter. "Siobhan, honey" she said, allowing her to move to look in the cabinet. "What about you, what did you want to take for you and your cousins"

"Them" said Siobhan, pointing to the gingerbread men in the cabinet; as the man behind the counter spoke up.

"Actually, if you both want to do something really special" he said, and Julie looked to him as did Siobhan. "My wife over there, she is having a little gingerbread man decorating thing; and I think it would be nice if you can say to your cousins, you did them yourself; at least decorating wise"

"Can we do that, please?" asked Siobhan, and Julie looked to her with a laugh.

"It would be okay?" asked Julie, looking to the man behind the counter; and he gave a nod.

"Perfectly fine" he replied with a smile. "Lizzie, my wife; will definitely not mind one little bit"

"Okay thank you" said Julie, with a smile also. "That would be lovely"

With the man coming out from behind the counter, and gesturing for the two Smythe children to follow him, he headed over to where Lizzie was now watching those she had in front of her, pipe and decorate the gingerbread men, that she'd made.

"Lizzie" he said, and she turned to looked to him.

"Yes, Burt?" she asked, with a laugh; and he looked to her with a laugh also.

"Just kind of wondering if there is room for two more" he said, and pointed to Tyler and Siobhan. "From sounds of they are headed to their cousins, and I thought it would be nice if they could take some of their own creations with them to share"

"Of course" said Lizzie, with a nod; and then looked to Siobhan and Tyler with a smile. "Hi, I'm Lizzie" said said; as both Tyler and Siobhan replied "Hi" to her as well. "Why don't you take a seat here, at the table" she said, pointing to some chairs, one next to that of a boy and the other to the side of a girl, both who compared to that of the others at the table, were the oldest of the group. "And I will get you some gingerbread to decorate"

"Okay, thank you" said Siobhan, with a nod; as she took a seat next to the girl who was decorating one of the gingerbread men, and Tyler sat next to that of the boy; as Burt headed back over to the counter to speak with Mitch and Julie; Siobhan looking to the girl she was seated next to her. "Hi, I'm Siobhan"

"Mikki" replied the girl beside her, with a smile to her. "Hi"

"Hi" said Siobhan, with a smile as Lizzie placed a few of the already made gingerbread men, down in front of her and also Tyler. "We really get to keep all of these?" asked Siobhan, and Mikki looked to them with a nod.

"You do" said Mikki, as she placed down the piping bag she was using. "And they're awesome. Lizzie makes the best gingerbread, ever" she continued, and Siobhan gave a laugh. "You can use the piping, if you want"

"Thanks" said Siobhan, and picked up the bag. "I'm sure my cousins will love them too then" she said and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "But maybe if they are good, I'll just keep for me and my favorite cousin"

"You don't like all your cousins?" asked Mikki, looking to her and Siobhan shrugged.

"They're not like bad or anything like that" she replied. "Just more annoying, and don't always want me and the cousin I really do like, hanging around all the time; because we're not high school like them"

"I feel exactly the same way about my siblings sometimes" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I do too, with Tyler" said Siobhan, and pointed to her brother seated next to the boy Mikki was seated next to her. "He's in high school as well" she continued. "So it's not like cool, to have a younger sibling who's not in the know"

"Exactly" said Mikki; with a nod and pointed to a young girl and young boy at the table also. "Those two are my kid brother and sister" she said; and Siobhan looked to them. "And sometimes, I just want to shove them back where they came from; or at least have my parents give them away"

"I wish my parents would do that with my brother, too" replied Siobhan, and Mikki gave a laugh; the two of them continuing to talk, whilst decorating their gingerbread; along with also Kurt beside that of Mikki, talking with Tyler; before the Symthe's left the cafe, and headed towards their original destination of Spartanburg and that of their place of staying for the next two weeks.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Having decided to go to Funwerks, for some time together; the five cousins were split among that of two groups, playing games and just enjoying time with one another; something that they often didn't get to do with them living in different states, even though they were just a four hour drive away from each other; and  
with Dylan, who was seventeen and about to embark on his final year of high school; and Jeremy who was fifteen and about to start his sophomore year of high school, the two older Smythe boys were hanging out with their cousin Tyler who was in between that of their two ages at sixteen, on the racing video bikes; leaving Sebastian with that of the female cousin, Siobhan, who was the same age as him at age thirteen; to partake in a game of air hockey together.

"Score to me" said Siobhan, as she once more got the puck into the goal at Sebastian's end of the tablet. "That makes the total now seven to me and only three to you" she said, with a smile; and Sebastian looked to his cousin with a laugh.

"You do know I am letting you win, right?" asked Sebastian, shaking his head with a smile to her; as Siobhan gave a laugh.

"Yeah right" she replied. "Just admit it Sebby, you really suck at this game, and a girl is beating you at it"

"Okay, well how about we reset the scores" said Sebastian, looking to her. "And we'll just see who is better"

"Oh you are on cousin" said Siobhan, with a smile to him; as Sebastian got the puck from his end and hit it towards his cousin, for them to restart that of a new game.

Starting to battle with the puck, back and forth between the two of them; and out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw the one person he really did not want to see and also for the most part, tried to avoid at school; heading towards him and not paying any attention as Siobhan hit the puck towards him, it sailed into the end for a goal; his cousin giving a laugh.

"You were saying Sebby" said Siobhan, with a smile; and looked at him; noticing that her cousin seemed distracted. "What you looking at?" she asked, turning to follow his gaze as an African American girl strode over in their direction. "Or should that be more, who are you looking at?" she asked, with a laugh and looking back to her cousin; Sebastian in turn looked to her with a frown.

"Definitely not her" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "Ever" he continued, as Tori neared them.

"Hi Sebastian" she said, looking to him with a smile; and then looked to Siobhan with a frown. "And girl, I've never seen before"

"Yeah hey Tori" replied Sebastian, with a sigh; figuring if he was polite to her, then she might quickly go away. "Didn't expect to see you here"

"It's my little brother's birthday" replied Tori. "So I'm expected to be here"

"Right" replied Sebastian, with a nod and quickly looking to Siobhan, who was looking between him and Tori, with an amused look on her face. "Have fun, then. We're just going to continue playing this"

"Who's we?" asked Tori, looking at him; and then moving her gaze to Siobhan. "I've never seen you around before?" she continued, her gaze now fully fixed on the other girl. "Do you go to a different school than Sebastian?"

"I do, yeah" replied Siobhan, with a nod. "In Raleigh"

"Raleigh" said Tori, looking at her and then back to Sebastian. "Isn't that in North Carolina?"

"Someone paid attention in geography" said Siobhan, with a laugh; and Tori looked to her. "Of course Raleigh, in North Carolina" she continued. "And I don't really see where I am from being any of your business, to begin with"

"I was just wondering how you knew Sebastian that's all" replied Tori; and Siobhan looked at her and then quickly to Sebastian, and upon seeing the look on that of her cousin's face smiled.

"Oh Sebby and I" said Siobhan, looking back to Tori; and seeing the look of confusing on the other girl's face with that of a nickname she'd never heard him called; smiled. "We go way back" continued Siobhan, with a smile. "We've taken baths together in fact"

"What?" asked Tori, her eyes widening and after quickly looking to Siobhan; looked to Sebastian. "You've been naked with her"

"When we were like five" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Tori looked at him and then back to Siobhan who was trying her hardest also not to laugh. "Our parents stuck us in the same bath tub" he continued. "And it's not like I am going to be doing anything with someone that I am related too"

"You're related" said Tori, looking at Sebastian again and then back once more to Siobhan, who in turn laughed.

"Wow, you catch on really quick" said Siobhan, shaking her head and laughing. "I bet you're the smartest one in your class, right?"

"I'm a straight A student" said Tori, looking to her in that of a gloating manner; and Siobhan laughed.

"Yeah, who does the homework for you?" asked Siobhan; and Tori glared at her. "Because clearly, if you can't even work out that Sebby and I, are cousins; then you really don't have a brain"

"I couldn't have possibly assumed you were cousins" said Tori, looking to her; and then Sebastian. "Because he's never told me about you"

"Why would I talk with you about anything?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; and Tori looked to him. "When I don't actually like talking with you, at all"

"No need to be nasty about it" said Tori; as an older man called out her name, and she turned to him. "Okay dad, I'm coming back over", and then turned back to Sebastian. "I'll see you in school in the new year" she said, with a smile to him. "Hopefully we have the same class again"; and then walked off, leaving a frowning Sebastian; as Siobhan burst out laughing, looking at her cousin's face.

"Oh wow, stalker much Sebby" she said, and Sebastian, turned to his cousin.

"It's so not funny" he replied, shaking his head and getting the puck out from the machine and placing it back down, hit it towards Siobhan's end; and with her not at all being ready, getting it in to goal. "Score one, me"

"That's so cheating" replied Siobhan, as she got it out from her end, and hitting it back towards Sebastian; the two of them starting to battle it out once again. "And just because some girl clearly has a crush on you, don't take it out on me"

"If it were a crush" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'd be okay with that" he continued as he once again goaled, and Siobhan frowned as she got the puck out once more and hit it back towards him. "But this is like an obsession with me"

"Obsession, how?" asked Siobhan, as she in turn goaled when Sebastian sighed. "Score, two" she said, and Sebastian placed his striker down on the table.

"She gave me a Valentine" said Sebastian, looking to his cousin. "In the fourth grade; and wrote in it 'love your future wife'"

"Yikes" said Siobhan, with a laugh and putting her striker down, walked over to be closer to that of Sebastian. "Weird, much"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And it's like now, when she sees me even speak with a girl; she flies into this over jealous rage"

"Uh huh" said Siobhan, with a nod also. "Do me a favour Sebby" she said, with a small laugh. "Keep well clear of that one"

"Oh I plan too" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "No way ever, would I marry her" he said, shaking his head. "She could be the last female on this planet; and it would never happen"

"Yep, totally agree with you there" said Siobhan, nodding her head; and linked her arm with that of her cousin. "Come on let's go find a fighting game to play; you can pretend my opponent is Tori"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and the two cousins headed off to find another game to play, one where Sebastian, was able to get out some of his frustrations on the person who was determined to not let him, out of her set on targeted site.

* * *

 _End Note: If you have read Partners in Crime; and the latest chapter on_ _that; you will have already seen that in high school, Tori, still does have a_ _crush on Sebastian; and it's borderlining on the psycho side (and that_ _character has a lot of my hatred towards how I see that character in my head,_ _for disallowing Grant to smile in his current show!); but trust me, when I_ _said it will all make sense, if you read all my stories._

 _As for having Mikki and Siobhan meet; and maybe not realizing it, when they_ _do meet when she is with Sebastian in later years; well I'm not divulging_ _that secret, if they do or not; I got to keep some things a secret now, and_ _maybe just maybe we might see another chapter with Siobhan and Mikki having_ _that meeting, in a later chapter; and realizing that they have actually met before, or maybe not realize it at all!_

 _Also Funwerks, use to be a real place near to Spartanburg, in South Carolina; it has a few different names there afterwards, and has now closed down completely. If it's one of the things I do like to do when writing these stories, it's try to be at least a little bit true to where the stories are set and what is or was around at the time of setting of the chapter; and that is why sometimes it will take me longer to get a chapter out, as I do a lot of little bits of research, before being 100% happy with the finished update!_

 _Keep your eyes peeled, cause I am in the process of doing a few more updates_ _on other stories; and they do all as said, connect in the most uniquest and_ _weirdest of ways!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry about the bit of delay in getting this chapter up, for connecting to that of Mikki and Seb's family; before the two of them were together.  
_ _So in this one, I wanted to establish, Mikki's other side of her family; being that of her dad's side, and her relationship there with her cousins and in particular that of her oldest cousin, who will be making an appearance in a few others, as well over time._

 _All the characters you recognize from Glee I do not own; and am just playing with them for my own pleasure of writing; and any characters you don't recognize from Glee, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4 :

Christmas 2002; heading to Green Bay, Wisconsin; where Eric had grown up as a child to spend the holidays with his parents, and also his sister Laura, her husband Raymond, and their three sons Clint, Spencer and Joe; who lived in Wisconsin, with Raymond being stationed at the Fort McCoy Army Base, where he was a trainer, and where the family also lived. After having had their christmas lunch, the seven children were outside in the backyard of the elder Kapowski's residence, playing in the snow together.  
Rolling that of a large snowball, for the younger lot of their siblings; Mikki who was thirteen years old and Clint who was two years older than her at fifteen, along with that of his brother Spencer; who like Mikki was also thirteen, but older by one month; the three of them were talking, whilst trying to get the snowball to the required size for placing on top of the snowman they were building with the others.

"So are you looking forward to being in high school next year?" asked Clint, as he placed more snow to the circular shape that they were making and patting it down.

"Totally" replied Mikki, with a nod; and Spencer gave a nod also.

"Although having to be at the same school as Clint again" said Spencer, giving a laugh. "I don't know about that one"

"Hey, I'm awesome" said Clint, looking to his slightly younger brother and throwing some of the snow he had picked up at him. "With me around, no one will dare pick on you"

"No one will dare be my friend also" replied Spencer, as he also picked up some snow and hurled it at his brother. "So maybe next year you can go and live with Uncle Eric and Aunt Midge, and that way I won't have people knowing I'm related to you"

"And you think I want him at the school I go to?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and looking to Spencer and shaking her head. "No thank you"

"What I'd make sure no guys treat my little cousin, like she's some sort of prize" said Clint, looking to her; and Mikki in turned looked to him with a laugh. "Laugh now about it Mouse" he said, calling her the nickname he'd always called his younger cousin. "But you will soon find out I am right. High school boys have only one thing on their minds"

"Is that because you have only one thing on your mind?" asked Mikki, with a laugh; as Spencer nodded his head.

"Yes, he's already claimed four girls now are the loves of his life" he said with a laugh; and Clint glared at him. "Only to forget all about them, a few months later"

"So charming" replied Mikki, shaking her head, looking to Spencer and then to Clint; who in turn was frowning. "So I should stay away from guys like that then, ones who claim girls are the loves of their lives only to dump a few months later"

"I did not say that they were the loves of my life" said Clint, shaking his head also. "And none of them have really being my girlfriend either" he continued. "They are just friends who are girls, who I happen to go out with"

"Who he kisses" said Spencer, with a laugh; and Clint glared at him.

"Will you shut up" he said, picking up some more snow and throwing it at his younger brother.

"Well I very much doubt that I am going to be meeting the love of my life in high school" said Mikki, with a laugh as she looked over to where the others were still making that of the large circle for the bottom of the snowman. "Or even college, when I think about being there in a few years. Can't imagine marrying a high school or college sweetheart"

"Didn't our parents though" said Clint, looking to Mikki and she in turn looked back to him. "They all met one another in college"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Guess it's possible" she said shrugging her shoulders. "But I will certainly not be looking for it"

"Yeah me either" replied Clint, with a laugh. "Okay that should be just about the right size" he said, stepping back from the large snowball that they were making. "Let's take it over to the others"

"Sure" said Spencer, and along with his older brother started to roll it over to his cousins.

"You all ready for this" said Clint, tapping Roderick on the arm, and then looking at his brother and two other cousins also. "Cause, any bigger and we're not going to be able to lift it up on to there"

"Sure, ready" replied Roderick, with a nod and along with Spencer; Clint lifted the formed snowball on to the one already in place and that the others were making, before patting down and around it, to make sure that it wouldn't fall.

"Now we just need a head for him" said Kitty, as she started on making another smaller snowball.

"How do we know it's not a her" said Marley, as she helped her older sister to make the snowball, and Kitty looked to her with a laugh.

"Because it's a snowman, Leesy" she replied, shaking her head. "We're not making a snow woman"

"Yeah, and Frosty was never a girl" said Joe, looking to Marley also with a laugh. "Even though I did have a teacher last year; who tried to change up the words to songs and stories to make it that they aren't as offensive to one gender over the other"

"Hmm, can we not get Mikki started on that speel" said Kitty, with a laugh as she looked to the youngest of her male cousins; and then to her older sister. "She wrote a whole essay about the changing of literature and making it, what was it?" she asked, looking to Mikki who in turn replied "Politically correct", and Kitty nodded before continuing her talking, "for English class last year; and it was something like four pages long"

"I get annoyed when things are changed for the sake of being with the times, so to speak" said Mikki, shaking her head. "And changing that of the names of characters in story, because a spelling might offend someone; when it use to be a common girl's name, or even that of a character's iconic saying because we shouldn't be condoning slapping now" continued Mikki with a frown. "Is just beyond stupid and I think that of a major insult to the writer of the story"

"Like I said, Kekes" replied Kitty, with a laugh and smile to her older sister. "We don't want to get you started on what will be a long drawn out discussion"

"Uh huh, agree" said Mikki, with a nod and laugh. "Best not to do that, cause then we'll never finish this snowman" she continued with a smile. "And it's snowman, nothing else other than that", and looked to her younger sister. "You get what I'm saying Marls?" she asked as Marley gave a small nod. "We can't let people decide to change that of what is an innocent thing and make it something that it's not, just because of that of what they see as being inclusion"

"I think I understand" replied Marley, with a nod to her sister. "I'm just going to go and see if we can get a carrot and some other things from Gramma inside for his face"

"I'll come with" said Joe, going over to his younger cousin and linking his arm with hers. "See if we can borrow on of Grampa's hat and scarf for him too"

"He'll end up looking like Grampa at this rate" said Spencer with a laugh; as Marley and Joe headed inside leaving the others out to continue with the building of their snowman.

"Unless Grampa, has a carrot nose, coal eyes and stick arms" said Clint, with a laugh also. "Then I don't think it's going to be a fair representation of him"

"And I don't think Grampa is going to let his hat and scarf be on the snowman either" said Roderick with a laugh too; and the five of them continued to finish building the snowman before the others came out with what they'd gotten inside to finish it off completely, before they all headed back inside for some hot chocolate made by their Gramma to warm them all up.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

With the younger siblings going to bed, and Kitty taking the time to learn knitting from their Gramma; Mikki was sitting up in the bedroom that she would sleep in and share with Kitty, Spencer and Clint; them taking turns in the double bed that occupied the room, whilst the other two would sleep to the floor, reading one of the books that her parents had bought her for christmas presents; when Clint came into room, and flopped on to the bed next to her.

"Do you mind" said Mikki, looking to her older cousin; and he in turn looked to her with a smile.

"Do you mind" he copied back. "You are on my bed, you know"

"Last night, you and Joe slept on the bed" said Mikki, with a frown to him. "So that means tonight, Kitty and I get the bed, and you and Spencer take the floor"

"I think oldest should get the priority of the bed" replied Clint, lightly poking Mikki in the side. "And younger brother and cousins, all sleep to the floor"

"Good luck telling that one to Kitty" said Mikki, with a laugh as she shook her head as well. "She's not going to be wanting to give up the bed tonight either"

"Fine" said Clint, letting out a belligerent sigh. "I guess I can be a gentleman, and let my girl cousin's have the bed then"

"Why how chivalrous of you" said Mikki, with a chuckle. "Now if you're going to stay there on the bed until Kitty does come up" she continued. "Then keep the mouth shut, I'm trying to read here"

"Is that one of the books that you got for Christmas?" asked Clint, and Mikki nodded her head; not looking to her cousin.

"Gossip Girl" read Clint, looking to the cover of it. "You know you love me" he continued, with a laugh. "Okay then, trashy teen girl fiction I see"

"Hmm, it's okay I guess" replied Mikki, looking up at him. "And I kind of hope high school isn't like what it's like in this book" she continued. "Because then I'm kind of terrified"

"In which way?" asked Clint, as Mikki gave a sigh; and knowing she wasn't going to be able to finish reading with her cousin in the room, marked where she was with the bookmark she had and put the book down on the bed next to her.

"Just the whole clique thing" she replied, looking to him. "Is is really like that in high school"

"Well yeah, kind of" replied Clint, giving a nod. "But you don't have to if you don't want to fall into a certain clique" he continued. "There is nothing stopping you from say being a cheerleader, and also being in say band. Both I'm sure you'd be good at doing"

"Wouldn't say I'd be good at band" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I only started to play clarinet in the last year, and it's not something I want to focus on in high school"

"Well even if you do" said Clint, with a smile to her. "Don't let people label you as one person. You can be a person of many skills and be good at them all"

"Hmm, I guess" replied Mikki, with a nod. "So what about you" she said, looking to her cousin. "What cliques are you part of?"

"I guess the football team is one" he replied, with a laugh; and Mikki nodded, knowing that her cousin played wide receiver for his high school football team. "And I am also in the science club as well" he continued. "So they're two very different things when you look at what those books would have you to think about the people who are in those type of groups are in terms of these so called cliques"

"I guess one of the things that does interest me in being a part of" said Mikki, looking to her cousin. "Is yearbook"

"Why's that?" he asked with a laugh. "So you can get as many photos of yourself in it?"

"Yes, because I am that superficial" replied Mikki, giving a laugh also. "But no" she continued, shaking her head. "It's because I really am considering that I might want to do journalism when I go to college, so I think that would be something that could help me in that"

"Okay yeah" said Clint, with a nod. "So completely off topic here" he continued, looking to his cousin. "But how's the guitar learning going?" he asked, knowing that in the last year as well Mikki had also tried to start learning the guitar, but since that wasn't the school instrument of her choice, was trying to teach herself it.

"Hmm, it's a lot harder than I've found clarinet to be" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "As I really love that fingerpick technique, but it's just so hard to master"

"Strum first" said Clint, with a laugh. "And then go to fingerpick"

"Okay, okay" said Mikki, giving a laugh also. "Just because you picked up a guitar when you were like eight, and are some master of it now"

"Wouldn't say that" replied Clint, giving her a smile. "But it's a pity you didn't bring the guitar here, and I didn't bring mine" he continued. "I could have given you pointers"

"What you doing in the summer holidays?" asked Mikki, looking to her older cousin; and he gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't know" he replied. "Probably just hanging around on base, with Spence and Joe"

"Maybe, you and Spence and Joe; could come to South Carolina for the summer" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "It would be something different for you, and you wouldn't be stuck on the army base for all of it"

"Well the base isn't that bad" said Clint, with a laugh. "But going to South Carolina might actually be really cool" he continued with a nod. "Especially if we can convince parental supervision to let us go to some water parks"

"They do have some awesome ones in Myrtle Beach" replied Mikki, with a smile. "We went there for a few days, I think two summers ago" she continued, with a nod. "And it was so much fun"

"Okay, yeah we are definitely asking the parentals this in the morning" she Clint, with a smile to his younger cousin, as Mikki gave a nod and smile as well; and the two of them continued to sit and talk before Kitty and Joe got up to the bedroom; and it was time for them to all go to sleep, but not before telling that of the other two; the plans to maybe hopefully spend the upcoming next summer that of together in South Carolina.

* * *

 _End Note: Obviously the characters of Clint, Spencer and Joe - are those who we do know from Glee; all three of them I found to not really get in screen time, even though Sam Larsen; who played Joe, should have had a lot more and also a solo since he was the proper first winner of the Glee Project.  
And Clint and Spencer are characters from season 6 - I will add that I also will not be making Spencer, gay; and I hope people don't take offence to that, even though I am sure Mikki would have no problems with have a cousin who was gay; that is just not how I see this version of him in my head._

 _As for Mikki's little gripe about the changing of lyrics and also that of words in books - that is one of my own pet peeves, being that I work in teaching; and have been told for some songs, like 'Baa Baa Black Sheep" to change the 'black' to 'rainbow', so that we are not offending, people of a different color skin! But tell me when have we ever seen a 'rainbow' sheep - so yeah, parents can complain that I am not following stupid teaching guidelines, all they want...but I am not going to bend to some political correctness crap, that we have in the world nowadays because we may offend one person! Okay mini rant over!_

 _Thanks, for reading, and I do have part of the next chapter written - and it's going to be a half and half, because of what it does entail; even though Mikki and Seb are not together as yet, there is something very funny that happens; that will be remembered by one person at a later point and does then get a few laughs at that having happened!_

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all on the flip side!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Just quick note - this chapter as I said on the previous one does see a split with both that of Mikki's family and Seb's family when they were both slightly younger, and then going into the part at the end when they are dating, and you will see why when you read it._

 _I make quick mention of a character called Harlow - who belong to AriesBalorPrincess; and she has given me permission to use her, and if you wish to borrow her you will have to talk with her.?  
All other characters belong to Glee, unless they don't with the likes of Mikki and Jeremy who in turn belong to I, and cannot be used with my permission._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5

2004.  
Having gone shopping with Midge and Shelby, since the two families had Thanksgiving together the day before; the two older women, took a shopping day for the Black Friday sales, to the Dorman Center in Spartanburg; and Rod, being the only boy amongst his mother, aunt, sisters and cousins; and who was made to come along by Midge, since she wanted to get him more shoes and some clothes; was not enjoying the shopping trip at all, being dragged to all the places that they wanted to go and refusing to let him go anywhere he was wanting to go.

"Mom, can we hurry up" said Rod, as he sat waiting; Mikki next to her young brother and on her phone, texting. "I want to go to Gamestop"

"We can soon" replied Midge, looking to her son. "If we have time; but your sisters need more clothes, so we have to wait for them"

"I could take him there" said Mikki, looking up to her mother and putting her phone back into her bag. "I don't need any more stuff here, and at least Roddy can get something he wants then too"

"I don't know if I would be okay with you being on your own together" said Midge, looking to her daughter and biting her lip.

"Mom" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm a sophomore in high school. I think I am quite capable of looking after my little brother in a shopping mall"

"Okay, you can go" said Midge, with a small nod as Rod smiled; and then leaned towards Mikki, hugging his oldest sister and muttering "Thank you"

"Sure, Roddy" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Figure I can look there too, see if anything I want"

"Yes, I'm sure you too will find something" said Midge, with a small laugh. "Keep your phone close by, and I will call you when we are done here"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And if we are done before you're finished, then we will just wait near Subway for you, at one of the tables there"

"Sure sweetheart" replied Midge, with a nod also; and got her purse out of her handbag. "Here's Rod's money, you keep hold of it please"

"Will do" replied Mikki, taking what Midge held out for her; that being pocket money that Roderick earned for doing chores and stuff; and putting it into her own purse that she got out of her own bag.

"But I don't want you spending it all on games, Roddy" said Midge, looking to her son as he and Mikki stood.

"I won't, promise" replied Rod, shaking his head.

"Okay" said Midge, with a nod. "Be good for you sister, listen to her and don't run off"

"I got this, mom" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "We're good here" she continued and looked to her brother. "Right, Roddy"

"Right" replied Rod, giving her a smile. "See you Mom"

"See you" replied Midge with a laugh, as Mikki also said bye to her; the two of them starting towards heading out of TJ Maxx's and to Gamestop.

"Thanks for getting me out of sitting there and waiting Mik" said Rod, as they walked to the store. "It was getting so boring"

"Totally agree" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I really didn't want to spend any more time waiting for them all to finish trying stuff on either"

"Yeah, I only came for shoes" said Rod, as they walked into GameStop. "And yet I get dragged around by everyone else, for their stuff"

"Hey, excuse me" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Awesome oldest sister, did agree to take you here"

"Only cause you wanted to look as well" replied Rod, with a laugh; and Mikki gave a nod.

"And what Mom said about not spending too much money here" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "If it's more then you got, or what you should probably spend. I'll buy it for you and pretend it's for me"

"Thanks Mik" said Rod, with a smile to her; as he went over to the Playstation 2 games, to look there.

Spending close to half hour in the store and looking for what they both wanted and getting; Sonic Heroes, Carmen San Diego: Secret of the Stolen Drums, Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Athens 2004, Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas, and Tomb Raider : Angel of Darkness; Mikki, knowing that some of the games her two sisters would also love to play as well and could convince them to give her some money for them when she saw them later on, they finally lined up and after waiting maybe another fifteen minutes, before they got up to the counter to pay.

"Hi" said Mikki, as she placed the games down that she had a hold of and Rod also placed the ones he had down as well.

"These all together?" asked the guy, whose name tag read 'Jeremy', looked at her.

"They are yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod; and Jeremy looked to her and then Rod.

"You're not buying some of these for this kid here are you?" asked Jeremy, looking back to Mikki. "Because some of them aren't exactly games he should be playing"

"Whilst I see your concern" replied Mikki, looking to Jeremy. "I am buying them for myself also; and my little brother will not be playing any that are not rated E10; with maybe the exception of Tomb Raider, which I don't see as being categorically that violent"

"So GTA, San Andreas" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Is for you?"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no" said Jeremy, shaking his head. "Just not a game, I see many girls buying that's all"

"Well, they don't what they are missing" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "It's a very innovative game series"

"It is" said Jeremy, with a nod. "I'm impressed that you'd even say that"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend" said Rod; and Mikki looked at her young brother in horror. "If you wanted to go out with her"

"Roderick" said Mikki, and going slightly red in the face; as Jeremy laughed.

"Good to know, kid" he said, with a laugh. "But I think I'm a little old for you sister; and I also do have a girlfriend already"

"I can't believe he said that" said Mikki, slowly returning to her normal color; and Jeremy looked at her with a smile.

"It's cool" he said, with a laugh. "I actually get asked out all the time by girls who come in here, so having ones younger brother ask me for her, it's kind of funny"

"Yeah, more like embarrassing" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Jeremy nodded.

"You know I do have a younger brother" said Jeremy, with a smile to her. "You'd be about the same age"

"Thanks, but I'm good" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "I don't need to be set up with your younger brother"

"Shame" replied Jeremy, with a laugh. "I think you two would get along okay; you like this stuff so I could totally see you two getting along"

"Okay uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod. "Can we get the games, otherwise I'm going to get in all sorts of trouble if we don't get out of here soon, and back to our mom"

"Sure" replied Jeremy, with a laugh; and got the games that they were buying, and after paying and saying goodbye, left Gamestop and headed to wait near Subway, where they said they would wait for the others to finish up their shopping.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Arriving back home, after his shift had finished at Gamestop; and heading inside armed with a bag of new video games that he got due to the Black Friday sales and also his employee discount, which made them even cheaper for him; Jeremy headed up to the attic, to put them away, or at least in the area where they had their game consoles.

Walking into the attic, which their dad had converted into a sort of mini little game room for them a few years ago when Dylan was still in high school; Jeremy saw his younger brother Sebastian, sitting on the sofa in the room playing Crash Bandicoot, albeit the original Playstation 1 game on the Playstation 2 console.

"Hey dork brain" chuckled Jeremy as he took a seat on the sofa next to his brother; Sebastian glaring at him, and replying, "At least I have a brain", Jeremy laughed, as Sebastian paused the video game, obviously knowing he wasn't going to be able to concentrate with his older brother now in the room.

"Yeah whateves" replied Jeremy, looking to him. "And you better be nice, since sale and employee discount means that I've got some new games" he continued with a smile. "Which I might let you play"

"Do we need to be having a lesson about sharing now?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a laugh. "Did you not learn that in kindergarten?"

"Hahaha" replied Jeremy, whilst giving that of a laugh as well. "Very funny" he continued as Sebastian nodded. "Do we need to be giving little brother lessons about sarcasm"

"No, I'm good" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "So what did you get?"

"Hmmm, let's see" said Jeremy, as he removed the stack of games that he'd gotten from the plastic bag he bought up with him, going through them and handing them over to Sebastian; who looked at the titles of the games as his older brother handed them to him, ranging from that of sports games, including NBA, NHL and Madden; as well as games such as Alias, Sly 2 and Rachet and Clank also.

"Isn't this still expensive?" asked Sebastian, taking the GTA: San Andreas one from him and turning over to the back of the game to read the back of it; as Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a little cheaper than it would normally be" he replied. "Just don't let Mom and Dad know about the cost of them all"

"I won't, if you won't" said Sebastian, giving a laugh. "And that does mean I get to play it too"

"Yeah" replied Jeremy, with a nod and then gave a laugh. "Should have gotten that girl's number for you"

"Girl?" asked Sebastian, looking to him. "What girl?"

"Oh this girl who came into the store today, who'd be around your age" replied Jeremy, with a smile to him. "With her younger brother, and buying games" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him; not sure what he was going on about. "She also bought this game too, and seemed to know what she was talking about"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh. "And that relates to you thinking you should have gotten her number for me because?"

"Well her little brother" said Jeremy, with a laugh also. "Said she doesn't have a boyfriend; basically asking me if I wanted to date her, and whilst I obviously have a girlfriend" he continued, as Sebastian just looked to him. "And this girl is a little young for me as well; you don't have one, and she seemed like she could be a cool chick"

"So what you're trying to set me up with random girls now who come into you work?" asked Sebastian, looking to him and shaking his head. "You don't think I can get my own girlfriends?"

"Who have you dated since you and Harlow ended things?" asked Jeremy looking to his younger brother.

"It was like a month ago we broke things off" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And I'm not exactly going to jump the next girl I see" he continued, shaking his head. "I'm not that desperate for a girlfriend"

"Still should have gotten her number for you" said Jeremy, with a smile to his younger brother.

"Yeah, thanks. But no thanks" replied Sebastian, shaking his head still. "I can manage to find my own girlfriends"

"Sure okay, whatever" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Just don't complain to me in a few years time, when you can't find that perfect girl for you" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a laugh. "Now, get that stupid old game out the console, and let's see what this new GTA is like"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as he ended the game he was playing and they switched over to the new game and worked on playing that together, until it was time to head downstairs for dinner.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

July 2009, having been dating for that of a few months; and over the summer break getting to know one another's families; with Kitty and Marley having already met Jeremy when he'd gone along with Sebastian to the shopping mall one day, Mikki as promised invited Sebastian and him over; since Jeremy seemed to be rather impressed by what Mikki had said her families gaming collection was.

"This is actually pretty impressive" said Jeremy as he looked at the collection of games that lined the shelves in holders that were down in the basement, where they were.

"And here you were thinking it was all Barbie games" said Mikki, with a laugh; where she was seated on the sofa that was down with Sebastian, who had his arm around his girlfriends should and who also gave a laugh.

"Well see years of working at GameStop jaded him" said Sebastian, looking to his brother with a smile. "All these girls use to hit on him and they weren't exactly the gaming type"

"They use to hit on you, really?" asked Roderick; who like Kitty and Marley were also down in the basement as well, and getting to know the other Symthe also.

"Really must have been desperate then" said Kitty, with a laugh and Jeremy looked to her frowning.

"Oh some of them were, I'm sure" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Jeremy glared at his younger brother.

"Coming from said guy who sprouted cheesy lines to pick up the mouse there" he replied, and Sebastian looked to him with a laugh.

"At least my lines worked" he replied, with a smile to him. "Can't see how many of yours have, since you don't at the moment have a girlfriend"

"And that is a burn right there" said Kitty, with a laugh; as the others laughed with nods as well, and Jeremy frowned.

"Okay, so I don't have a girlfriend at the moment" he replied. "So what" he continued with a shrug of his shoulders. "More than half this room isn't dating someone" he said, looking to both Sebastian and Mikki, "And it's only the two of you who are seemingly joined at the hip"

"What can I say besides I like your brother" said Mikki, with a smile and looked to Sebastian, quickly kissing him.

"There are other people in the room" said Marley. "Who don't want to be seeing you both all sickly sweet with one another"

"Yeah, if you want to do that" said Kitty, with a smile to them. "Go up to Mik's room"

"Mom and Dad are upstairs" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "So I think that might be a giveaway what we'd be going to do"

"Yeah, they're not stupid" said Marley, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her younger sister with a nod.

"So, did you get an employee discount at GameStop?" asked Roderick, looking to Jeremy. "Because I was thinking when it's time that I can maybe get a job, that it would be cool to work there"

"Yeah, you do" replied Jeremy, looking to him with a nod. "And even when it's sales you get one as well; so like Black Friday sales, are awesome. New games are literally half price"

"Why did I not meet you in high school?" asked Mikki, with a small sigh and looking to Sebastian and leaning against Sebastian's shoulder, as he in turn gave a laugh. "Jeremy could have gotten me half price games, and would have saved this family a small fortune"

"Is that because Mom got really mad at you and Roddy a few years ago?" asked Kitty, looking to them both. "And you spent like three hundred dollars there?"

"Yep" replied Roderick, with a nod. "Mom went right off at Mikki, because she bought games that weren't exactly playable for all of us"

"GTA, violent yes; but I did not see her problem with Tomb Raider" replied Mikki shaking her head.

"Maybe it was more to do with the fact that you cheated on the game, and Lara never died in it and when she fell once and the game glitched" said Kitty, as Mikki looked to her sister. "All you could hear was this ear piercing scream over and over again"

"That was actually really funny" said Mikki with a laugh. "She fell and just kept screaming, as I made her not die"

"Because you cheated" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a nod and laugh.

"I think that was one of the worse things about working at GameStop" said Jeremy, and they all looked to him as he went and sat on the floor, near them all. "That you had to ask people all the time who the games were for; especially if there were younger kids with them and they were buying a game like GTA"

"Because a lot of people would buy them for someone younger?" asked Sebastian, and Jeremy looked to him with a nod.

"Remember that Black Friday, and I said there was a girl that came in and her younger brother asked me, if I wanted to go out with her?" asked Jeremy, looking to Sebastian; who in turn nodded, and Mikki looked at Jeremy in horror and then to Roderick. "Well she bought GTA and I think Tomb Raider as well; and gave me this whole talk about how games aren't categorically violent or something weird like that" he continued with a laugh, as Sebastian gave a nod. "I doubt now with a speel like she had, she wouldn't even know how to use a controller without button mashing it"

"I actually think she'd probably kick your ass at that those games" said Roderick, and Mikki looked to her younger brother shaking her head; and Sebastian seeing this, and noticing that Mikki was indeed almost a bright shade of red looked to her and then Roderick and back to Mikki.

"Umm, Mik?" he asked, with a laugh. "Why are you bright red like a tomato"

"Because I now realize how much I despise my little brother" she replied, through gritted teeth and shaking her head at him; and Roderick looked to her with a laugh.

"How was I meant to know that are few years later, the guy who I tried to get to go out with you; who said he had a younger brother" said Roderick with a laugh, as Mikki glared at him. "That both of them would be sitting in our basement; and you'd actually be dating the said little brother that guy was talking about"

"Wait that girl with the smart mouth" said Jeremy, looking to Mikki. "With the kid brother" he continued and looked to Roderick. "That was the two you"

"Yeah, it was" replied Mikki, with a small chuckle, as Sebastian asked, "Mik's the one you thought to set me up with?"

"I did not at the time, obviously" said Jeremy, as Sebastian looked to him. "Realize it was Mikki, and why would I even know that" he continued with a laugh. "It's not like I ever got her name then"

"That's actually really funny" said Kitty, giving a laugh from where she was seated. "That you thought back then that the two of them would maybe be a good couple"

"Well it was either that, or set my little brother up with Hippo" he replied, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to him shaking his head. "And I may of hated Seb sometimes growing up" he laughed. "But I didn't hate him that much"

"Why did you think Mik and I'd be good for one another?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older brother; and Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"At first, it was just to get this guy" said Jeremy, with a laugh and pointing to Roderick. "To not think I was totally blowing off his suggestion" he continued, with a smile to him and then looked back to Sebastian and also Mikki who was still sitting next to him, with her head against his shoulder again. "But then later on the more I thought about it, it was like she'd be a cool girlfriend for my baby brother and possibly someone I could get along with as well; because the last thing I would want is to be telling you I hated one of your girlfriends"

"You told me that though" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "When I was dating Vanessa"

"And clearly I was right to hate her" replied Jeremy, looking to him with a small smile. "After what she did to you" he continued. "Well let's hope this one sitting next to you now, doesn't ever do a thing like that; because her I do actually like"

"You sure you're not wanting to date her now?" asked Kitty, with a laugh, and Mikki glared at her younger sister and Jeremy looked to her with a laugh. "You know since you're actually single?"

"Firstly, eww gross no" he replied shaking his head. "And secondly I think, Sebastian might actually kill me if I were to try and hit on his girlfriend"

"I would, yes" said Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki added. "And I'd be totally grossed out by it too"

"Well I think we should do what we set out to do here today" said Marley, with a laugh; as she stood up and went over to where the games for the Playstation Games were, and grabbing one from where they were stored. "And I think this one Jeremy will really like" she said with a smile and walked over to the Playstation Two, and put the disc in and grabbing the controllers and connecting them up.

"You're going to make me play a Barbie game aren't you" said Jeremy, with a laugh as Marley walked over to him and handed him a controller, giving a nod.

"You always said when we were younger that it would have been cool to have a sister" said Sebastian, with a laugh also as Marley sat next to Jeremy on the floor. "And now you can eat your words, because this is probably what it would have been like" he continued, with a smile to Mikki who nodded. "Having to play Barbie games with little sister"

"Definitely would have been" said Kitty with a laugh as well. "And now we get to have a laugh at Jeremy" she continued, with a smile as Jeremy turned to her as glared, as Marley set up the start of the game. "And see if he can play a 'girly' game"

"Yeah, okay" he replied. "Prepare to be amazed, is all I am saying" he continued with a laugh as he looked back to the television. "Cause I am going to kill this game"

"You might not be killing it" said Roderick, with a laugh also. "Considering it's only a really simple horse riding game"

"Well I'm going to ride that damn horse, like you've all never seen before" replied Jeremy, with a nod; and the six of them continued to hang out together; until it was time for Sebastian and Jeremy to return back to their own home.

* * *

 _End Note: I firstly wrote the part where Mikki inadvertently meets Jeremy years before knowing Sebastian; as just a little gag. But then I thought, he'd probably remember this kid brother saying you should date my sister, only for Jeremy to turn around and say something like I have a younger brother she can date._

 _It also goes on later on to establish the close relationship that Mikki and Jeremy do have; and their constant teasing of one another as well, which is done out of a brother/sister kind of love for one another._

 _As for the games they buy - well I have them all; and probably won't get rid of them anytime soon either! And have to add it's really actually quite sad, that when I go into our local game store, which is part of the chain that GameStop in the US, is part of; EB Games, they actually know me by name in there! Clearly I spend WAY too much money in there!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon with an update on something else!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So I know it's been a few months since updated this story - and whilst lots of ideas for it, it's also a case of trying to fit those ideas all together in a good way. So this chapter, really more delves into one of Sebastian's brother and his relationship with the one who he really didn't get to know in school and then ultimately later on goes on to marry.  
_ _The reason for wanting to do this story, was mainly because it's going to play more into the ongoing story of when Mikki is in California, and her and Sebastian are for that short time apart - where Blaine is unable to understand how she can still think of those back where she is from, and that of her ex, as family to her. But clearly if you have read my stories, you will know that is not to be true, and she is extremely close to them, and this chapter therefore delves more into that; and also as well just how as well too, people can change._

 _I do have to say before I let you get on with reading - that the character of Harlow; belongs to AriesBalorPrincess, and she has given me permission to use her - and cannot be used without her say. All other characters, unless you recognize them from Glee; belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what do to at the end._

 _Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6 –

June 2010

Driving back from Greenville-Spartanburg International Airport, with his brother now in the front seat and Mikki having taken to sitting in the back, since there was more leg room in the front; Sebastian looked to his older brother as he drove.  
"So you're not saying anything at all" he said, with a laugh; as Jeremy looked to him also, and he in turn glanced in the rear view mirror and could see Mikki shaking her head, but with also a smile on her face as well.

"What's there to tell" replied Jeremy, shrugging his shoulders ever slightly. "Karen came and saw me in Alabama, we hung out a bit and that's it"

"Over Valentine's weekend" said Mikki, giving a laugh, and Jeremy turned looking to her in the back seat. "I'm sure there was a little more something then just that happening" she continued, with a smile. "And something along the lines, of why Ellie crashed in Seb's dorm room over it, rather than having to be in the same dorm room as Seb and I"

"Hmm, are you two being safe?" asked Jeremy, a smile crossing his face, and looking to Mikki and then to Sebastian, who'd gone slightly red in the face. "'cause the last thing we need is little mini Mikki and Seb's running amok now"

"Not that, that is any of your business, but we are" said Sebastian, and the red fading slightly from his face. "We were asking though, what is the deal with you and Karen"

"I don't know, it's just so weird" replied Jeremy, giving a sigh, as he sat back in the front seat properly; and both Mikki and Sebastian, looked to him. "To think that this really nice, sweet and pretty girl; is Hippo. It's just so strange"

"Yeah, Seb was telling me that no one was really that nice to her in high school" said Mikki, as Jeremy turned to look to her and shook his head.

"We were all so mean to her" he replied, with a sigh. "And it kills me now, to think what we all put her through back then" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "How she must have felt and all that"

"Does she remember that assignment you had to do with her?" asked Sebastian, and Jeremy looked to his younger brother, giving a nod.

"Economics class" he replied, with yet another sigh, and Sebastian nodded his head. "Yeah, that was one of the first things I apologised for when we started talking" he continued. "I treated her like such a jerk, and it was for no other reason than I thought my friends would give me hell for being paired with her"

"What assignment was this?" asked Mikki, looking to the older Smythe in the car; and Jeremy then proceeded to tell her about how he was paired with Hippo, or rather now who he called Karen, for an assignment in his senior year.

 _December 2004_

 _Having being paired in his Economics class, with the one person in his grade that no one would ever want to work with, Jeremy sighed as he headed over to where his younger brother and friends, were sitting at lunch time; and put his tray of food down with a deflated sigh as he sat with them._

 _"Umm, don't you have your own friends?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older senior grade brother with a laugh; and Jeremy looked to him with a glare._

 _"I do have my own friends" he replied, with a nod. "But not particularly wanting to sit with them at the moment since they are annoying the hell out of me"_

 _"Gee, and we get the pleasure of you instead" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Great"_

 _"Can you not be an annoying pain in my ass for once, and just let me eat my lunch in somewhat peace" he said, looking to his younger brother. "That's all I ask"_

 _"Umm, is something the matter?" asked Artie, looking to Sebastian, who was frowning now; and then to the older Smythe seated at the table. "You seem a little on edge about something"_

 _"Yeah, just stupid class assignment I have to do for Economics" he replied, giving a deflated sigh. "Word of advice, don't sign up for that class because it sucks. Big time"_

 _"Why what's wrong with it?" asked Harlow, who even though along with Sebastian, decided that they were better off friends, then that of couple, looked to him with a small smile; and he in turn looked to her._

 _"Everything" he replied, as he drank some of the drink from the small bottle of juice he'd gotten with his lunch. "This stupid assignment is just the worse thing ever"_

 _"So are you going to tell us why it's so bad?" asked Sebastian, looking to his brother. "Or are you going to just sulk and be a miserable cranky pants at our table"_

 _"Have to do assignment for the class, with a partner" Jeremy said, letting out a sigh. "Where we're paired with another person, and get what is meant to be a possible real life scenario where you get to know what it would maybe be like in the real world"_

 _"That sounds kind of interesting" replied Artie, giving a nod as he listened to the older guy; and in turn Jeremy looked to him, shaking his head._

 _"Believe me that's not what has me hating this assignment" he said, with a frown. "It's more so, who I am paired with; to be that of my fake wife and mother of my fake children" he continued, giving another sigh. "Well let's just say it's making me not want to eat lunch, because I'm scared of bringing it all back up again"_

 _"Gross" said Harlow, and Jeremy looked to her with a small laugh._

 _"Yeah, and you know me" he said. "I love my food" he continued, as the three of them who were seated at the table nodded. "Just the thought though of Hippo, being mother of my even fake kids; well you can see why I want to barf"_

 _"Oh, so that's why you are hating on this assignment" said Sebastian, and Jeremy looked to his younger brother with a nod. "Because of who you're paired with, and that person is the girl in your year that no one likes"_

 _"Not just my year" replied Jeremy, shaking his head. "Everyone in the whole school knows to stay away from the Hippo" he continued, with a sigh. "And yet I have to do this fake assignment with her and actually talk to her and all that stuff"_

 _"Maybe you might find that's she a nice person" said Harlow, and he looked to her shaking his head._

 _"And maybe my reputation is going to be forever damaged by this, and I am going to graduate with no friends at all" he replied, with a deflated sigh as he picked up the fork on his tray, and moved some of the salad around on the plate in front of him. "That's not at all how I saw my high school time ending, being an outcast"_

 _"I think you're being slightly over dramatic here" said Artie, and he looked to his brother's best friend, with a frown. "For all you know like Harlow said, she might be really nice and no one has ever gotten to know that about her"_

 _"I don't believe that at all" he replied, with a sigh, and then looked to his younger brother. "So I have to meet Hippo in the library after we're done with class for the day" he continued, as Sebastian nodded his head. "Do you mind at all waiting around for like an hour, whilst I try and get as much as this stupid assignment done; so I then don't have to do much more with her"_

 _"That's fine" replied Sebastian, with a nod to him. "As long as you let mom know we're going to be late home"_

 _"Will do" he replied, and then looked to Artie, as well. "You're okay with that?" he asked, the other male who he'd also drive to school as well, with them both not yet having their full licences._

 _"Yeah, I have a cell phone and I can text my mom and let her know be a little late today" replied Artie, with a smile._

 _"Thanks" said Jeremy, giving a sigh; as he picked at some of the lettuce on his plate and put a fork to it and ate some._

 _"And Arts and I" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a smile. "We can hang out at the library also, and you know if needed come up with some emergency that you need to take us home for"_

 _"Okay, that would be cool" replied Jeremy, looking to him with a nod and smile; and continued to talk with them before the bell went signalling the end of lunch and they had to head off to the afternoon classes._

 _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_ _#*#*_

 _Later that same day, after classes had finished; Sebastian and Artie were sitting in the library talking with Jeremy, who was there waiting for Hippo to arrive._

 _"So how many kids you and her have?" asked Sebastian, looking to his brother with a small laugh; and Jeremy looked to him with a glare._

 _"I don't know" he replied, with a sigh also. "I made her get the assignment from the stupid teacher who is making me suffer through this hell"_

 _"Well you're wife, has just walked into the library" said Artie, giving a laugh also and Jeremy looked to him with a seething look._

 _"Keep talking like that Abrams" he said, as the girl walked over to them. "And you might as well leave now, since you will be walking home"_

 _"Umm, Jeremy?" asked the brunette haired girl from his class, who they all knew as Hippo, neared them._

 _"Yeah hey Hippo" he replied, looking to with a sigh. "Let's get this thing done, huh" he continued as he stood up, and she looked to him with a nod. "We can go sit over there" he said, pointing to the next lot of tables that were together in the library. "And get this over with"_

 _"Sure, yeah" replied Karen, with a nod and then looked quickly to Sebastian and Artie, before looking back to Jeremy. "I have the assignment from Ms McDonald, and I think we have a really great scenario actually"_

 _"Uh huh whatever" said Jeremy, giving a sigh. "I only have about an hour though to work on this, as I got to get my little brother and his best friend" he continued, heading over to the tables. "Who I also drive to school as well, home"_

 _"I'm sure we can get a lot done in an hour" said the brunette, giving him a smile as she took a seat on one of the chairs and placed her folders that she bought along with her on the table; as Jeremy, sat also and dumped his bag on to the table as well._

 _"So what do we have to do?" asked Jeremy, looking to Karen, and she in turn looked to him with a small smile._

 _"Look I know you don't want to be paired with me for this Jeremy" she said, as he in turn just looked to her. "Since you already made that quite clear when I was said to be that of your partner for this" she continued. "But I want a good grade for this, and if you're going to act like a jerk; then please let me know and I will do the whole thing myself and just tell Ms McDonald that we both worked on, so you don't have to actually be seen with me since it could damage that of your standing here at school working with the unpopular, shy and fat girl"_

 _"No, I don't expect you do it all yourself" replied Jeremy, looking to her and shaking his head. "If we were to be asked any questions in regards to anything, and I didn't know" he said with a small laugh. "Well I'd be caught out now, wouldn't I?"_

 _"I guess, yeah" said the Karen with a small laugh also. "So we'll try and get this done as quickly as we can there, to save grace for yourself and not be seen with me"_

 _"Sure, that be good" said Jeremy, giving a nod. "Thanks Hippo"_

 _"Umm, can you maybe refrain from calling me that?" she asked, looking to him with a small yet also sad smile. "I know that's what everyone calls me, but I do have a name and it's one that I prefer to be called"_

 _"Okay, and your name is?" he asked, looking to her, and the brunette looked to him her eyes widening._

 _"We've been at the same high school for four years, and you don't know what my name is?" asked the brunette, looking to him and Jeremy looked to her shaking his head._

 _"Always just been Hippo, that I've known you as" replied Jeremy, with a small smile. "I'm sorry"_

 _"That's okay, the name stuck around from middle school" she replied, with a small nod, as Jeremy gave her a small smile. "And my name is Karen"_

 _"Okay cool, Karen it is" he replied, with a nod also. "Jeremy, but guess you know that one already huh"_

 _"I do, yes" she said, with a laugh. "So the assignment" she continued, getting what the teacher had given her from one of her folders. "We're married, with three kids. Two boys and one girl, the girl being the one in the middle; and you work as a history teacher and I work part time in retail and the rest of the time it says home duties"_

 _"Sounds interesting" said Jeremy, looking to her with a small smile. "Give us a look at it, and let's see what we have to do"_

 _"Sure" replied Karen, with a nod and smile to him also and handed the assignment over to him; and the two of them got started on it._

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

With Karen, having come around to have dinner at the Smythe household; and meet Henry and Abby, and also again see Dylan, Sebastian, Brooke and Mikki who she had seen that night she had served them at the Olive Garden; the six of them minus that of Henry and Abby, headed to see the movie _Iron Man 2_ at the local cinema.

Having bought the tickets, and now waiting at the candy bar to get some drinks and snacks; Jeremy looked to Karen as the waited in line.

"So what were you wanting?" he asked, as Karen looked to him with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm fine" she replied. "But thank you for asking"

"You can't not come to movies and not at least have popcorn and a drink though" said Dylan, looking to her as Brooke also looking to her nodded.

"And Raisinets as well" she said, with a smile. "Because then you can make like a little chocolate raisin popcorn combo"

"Honestly, I'm fine" replied Karen with a laugh. "Working here for like three years in high school, it's enough to put you off movie theater food for life"

"That's right, you worked here" said Sebastian, looking to her also, and Karen looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah, I did" she replied. "And believe me that didn't fare well with my classmates, or anyone else at school" she continued, shaking her head. "The school's ugly fat girl, working in a movie theater. I'm sure you can imagine the teasing I got there"

"Can I ask what exactly did you weigh?" asked Mikki, looking to her. "Unless that's too much of a personal question"

"It's fine" replied Karen, looking to her with a small smile. "I was about two hundred and fifty pounds" she continued, with a nod. "And even though I'm tall, it was still too much weight; and when I finished high school and not having the confidence at the time to go to college and be teased even there, I joined a gym and started eating healthy and lost the weight"

"And then you became a fitness instructor" said Brooke, looking to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I really started to enjoy exercising, and thought I want to help people and give them the motivation like others had also given to me" she replied, with a nod. "So I went and did the training for that, and got a career out of something that I love"

"Yes, but getting back to the topic of food" said Jeremy, and Karen looked to him with a laugh. "Please tell me you're not one of these girls that just eats a salad all the time"

"I think we saw her eating dinner tonight at our place" said Dylan, looking to his brother with a laugh. "And it wasn't just salad that Karen was eating there"

"I do like food" said Karen, with a nod and looked to Jeremy. "Just everything in moderation, that's all"

"Okay, well at least have a drink" he said, with a smile to her, and Karen gave a laugh also nodding and replying "Okay, a drink", as Jeremy nodded too and added. "And if you want popcorn, you are more than welcome to some of mine"

"Thanks" she replied, as they moved up further in the queue and waited to get their snacks before heading into all watch the movie.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

When Mikki and Sebastian, got a lease on an apartment together for that of their senior year of college; both Mikki and Brooke, who had since getting to know Karen, and also with Jeremy admitting that there was definitely something there between him and her; even though they were doing that of for now the whole long distance relationship thing, the three girls became fast friends, and would when they were able to hang out together and go shopping.

Sitting in the Dorman Center food court, after having between them filled three shopping carts full of items from Walmart, of things that Mikki was needing to get to furnish her and Sebastian's apartment; the three girls were eating that of a late lunch before they went to grab, before returning to the Smythe's family home, with all they had bought.

"So what else was it that you were needing?" asked Brooke, as she ate some of the lunch that she had bought, looking to Mikki with a smile as she also ate.

"Now it's really just stuff like furniture" replied Mikki, with a nod as she looked to the older woman who would soon be marrying Dylan. "All of which we will get from Ikea when we actually have the keys to the apartment, so we can take it straight there"

"And if you need anything else for that of styling once you have all that" said Karen, with a smile also. "Then you know where we are"

"I do, yes" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And thank you so much for today, I don't know how I would have gone about doing it all if you weren't both helping me out"

"It's our pleasure" said Brooke, with a smile to her and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "After all I have a feeling that one day you and I will be sister in laws, so best that we like one another I think"

"Honestly, I have not thought that far ahead" said Mikki, looking to her and shaking her head.

"You haven't?" asked Karen, and Mikki looked to her still shaking her head. "But you and Sebastian are moving in with one another, that's got to mean something right?"

"And it does, yeah" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile and giving a nod. "I love Seb, and I love being with him and it's going to be nice to just be together all the time and know we don't have like these separate places" she continued, as the two girls looked to her. "But I am definitely not thinking at all about marriage anytime soon. I want to finish college, and I also want Seb to finish law school; before we even contemplate that happening"

"You have one year of college left" said Brooke, as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "But Seb, he's got four, one of college and then three of law school" she continued. "That's a long time to be waiting if that is what you're wanting, you know"

"I know" replied Mikki with a laugh. "But I want Seb to be one hundred percent focused on what he wants to be, and I think it would be selfish of me to even think let's get married in a year or two times, just because I am not studying anymore"

"I guess that does make sense" said Brooke, with a nod and then looked to Karen. "And what about you?"

"What about me, what?" asked Karen, with a laugh and looking to her.

"You know just what we've been talking about here for the last couple of minutes" replied Brooke, with a smile to her. "Marriage, us all being sister in laws and all that" she continued, as Karen looked to her with a small laugh and Mikki gave a laugh as well. "When can we expect that of you and Jeremy?"

"We haven't even been together really, couple wise for more than six months" replied Karen, looking to her, with a small smile. "So I don't even know if it's something long term at the moment for Jeremy and I" she continued, looking to both of them, as she spoke. "And it's hard to even wonder if I could have that with anyone, especially after that stupid assignment we had to do in high school"

"I heard about that" said Mikki, looking to her with a small nod. "And in all honesty, I think Jeremy does feel bad for what he said and how he acted back then"

"I know, and he has apologised to me for that as well" replied Karen, looking to Mikki with a small smile. "But some of the things he said to me back then, those words still sting; and even more so then that of being called Hippo by everyone"

"Okay, what assignment are we talking about here?" asked Brooke, looking between Karen and Mikki. "This is something I haven't been told"

"Right, umm so senior year" said Karen, with a small sigh and looking to Brooke. "In Economics class, we had to this assignment that was meant to kind of reflect what it would be like in the real world" she continued, and then proceeded to fill Brooke in on what had happened, and also give to her insight more of what happened back then when she and Jeremy knew one another in high school.

 _Seated in that of his Economics class, which for his senior year was one of the electives that he'd chosen; Jeremy was listening to the teacher of the class, read out the names of the students who were going to be paired together for the 'reality' assignment, as the she was calling it, and he sighed as her heard his girlfriend, Annalise, name read out and paired with another guy in their class and she looked to him with a small smile and shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Jeremy Smythe and Karen Shaw" said Ms McDonald; not looking up from the list as she went to continue to read out more names._

 _"Umm wait, sorry who?" asked Jeremy, interrupting her and the teacher looked up towards him._

 _"With Miss Shaw" she said, giving a small laugh. "Please don't feign your innocent here Jeremy"_

 _"But I have not a clue as to who that is" he replied, shaking his head and looking around the room, as the girl in class they all knew as Hippo, put her hand up._

 _"It's me" she said, and everyone including Jeremy looked to her and he shook his head before looking back to the teacher for the class.  
"Ms McDonald come on. Anyone but her, please" he said with a groan. "Who in their right mind would ever want to marry her" he continued, as some of the other students in his class laughed. "No one I'm telling you no one, will ever want to marry her; and it's completely cruel for you to put me through this"_

 _"I'm sorry Jeremy, that is the way I have done the pairings" said Ms McDonald, looking to him. "And unless you want an instant failure, then I'm afraid you two are going to be working together"_

 _"This is so not fair" said Jeremy, as the teacher continued to read out more names. "Cannot make me to this stupid assignment with her" he muttered under his breath, as his girlfriend slipped a note over towards him, and he opened it and read over it. **Just get the fat hippo to do all the work for you. It's not like she has a life or anything else going on that is important.** Picking up his pen and writing back to her that's what he intended on doing, he quickly slipped it back over to her and she read over it with a nod, as the bell went signalling end of lesson._

 _"One person from your pair please come and grab the folder, and if you have questions" said Ms McDonald. "Then my door is always open"_

 _Picking up his books and looking over to where his partner for the assignment was also picking up her books, he sighed as she looked to him with a smile and then walked over to him._

 _"So did we maybe want to get together after school?" she asked, and Jeremy looked to her with a laugh._

 _"I don't want to have to do anything with you" he replied, shaking his head and the brunette girl looked to him her smile disappearing from her face. "But since, I really have no say in this whatsoever I guess I'm stuck doing this with you" he continued with a small deflated side, not even seeing the look of hurt on the brunette's face. "So meet me in the library this afternoon when school is done, and we'll work it on then. Because there is no way in hell I am going to your place or even more so you're coming over to mine, to work on this"_

 _"Okay, umm yeah" said Karen, with a small nod. "I'll see you in the library after school's done for the day"_

 _"Okay great, yeah see you then" replied Jeremy, before heading over to his girlfriend and also friends and leaving the class; leaving Karen to collect their assignment from the teacher, before she too left the classroom and headed to her next lesson for the day._

 _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_ _#*_

 _With the teacher having since starting the assignment, throw them all a loop hole as to an unexpected scenario that they then had to work into the final assignment; Jeremy was once again seated with Karen, after school in the library; with Sebastian and Artie not far over on another couple of tables, doing some school work of their own, waiting for him since he was to be driving them home._

 _"This is really good" said Jeremy, as he looked over what was now the finished assignment for them; and what Karen had typed and then printed off, binding it was well into that of book like presentation complete with spreadsheets, pie charts and graphs._

 _"You don't think it's too much?" she asked, looking to him; as Jeremy looked up to her shaking his head. "I don't want Ms McDonald marking us down for it being too much"_

 _"I don't think she will do that" he replied, giving her a smile, as Karen gave a nod. "I've seen Annalise and Tim's assignment, and it's nowhere near as good as this one; and if we're marked down for this being way too over the top in terms of what we have here" he continued, as Karen looked to him. "Then I will be going straight to our principal and demanding that he look at it, and regrade it"_

 _"You really think it's that good?" asked Karen, and Jeremy, looked to her with a smile._

 _"I do, yes" he said with a nod. "If you'd let me do this, then well it wouldn't be anywhere near this" he continued, as Karen smiled. "I may be good with like programming computers and all that, but when it comes to do stuff like graphs and all that. Well I'd be on the phone to Dylan, and annoying the crap out of him"_

 _"I'm sure you'd find it to be really easy" said Karen, looking to him with a nod. "If you can program computers and fix them, then I am sure a program that does graphs and spreadsheets for you would be a piece of cake"_

 _"Hmm, maybe" replied Jeremy, with a sigh as he got to the last page and then put the assignment down. "So I guess we're ready to hand this in then"_

 _"Yeah" said Karen, looking to him with a small smile. "I thought this would be a horrible assignment to work on at first, since you were so adamant that you didn't even want to work with me" she continued as Jeremy looked to her. "But I think we work well together"_

 _"It hasn't been bad, no" replied Jeremy, shaking his head. "But this doesn't mean that we're now going to be friends, you know that right, and we're not going to hang out or anything like that"_

 _"Oh, well umm I guess that's to be expected, huh" said Karen, looking to him with a small yet somewhat sad smile. "Why would you want to be friends with the most unpopular girl in school" she continued, giving a sigh. "It would be that of popularity suicide for you"_

 _"Yeah, it would be" said Jeremy, with a nod. "Not that you're not a nice person, it's just well you know"_

 _"I know yeah" replied Karen, with another small sigh. "So I guess we go back to not talking and you forgetting that I exist and all that now, since the assignment's over"_

 _"I guess so" said Jeremy, looking to her and giving her the smallest of smiles; whilst hating being that guy who was to be like that, when he had seen over the past few weeks that Karen wasn't a bad person. "Did you want to keep hold of the assignment and be the one to hand it in"_

 _"Sure, I can do that" replied Karen, with a nod as Jeremy stood from his seat and he looked to her._

 _"See you in class, huh" he said, as Karen looked to him with a nod, and saying "Bye" to the brunette girl then headed off to where Sebastian and Artie were waiting for him; and Karen sighed as she too stood up, putting the assignment in her bag before heading out the of the library and making a decision to no longer be that girl that everyone made fun of and didn't want to be around and change that of her life, although how to do that, she wasn't really sure of how to go about it; but she was no matter what determined to find away._

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Having moved to Alabama, to live; since her career as a fitness instructor was that of a little more easy to pick up compared to that of Jeremy's who worked in high end information technology; Karen at the start of the new year in 2011, made the move to the state where her boyfriend was.

Sitting in the living room of his house, that upon starting work that he'd bought as an investment; they were flicking through the movies that were on Hulu, when Karen stopped her boyfriend.

"Let's watch that one" she said, placing her hand over his in which one the remote was in; and Jeremy looked to her with a laugh.

"That's a chick flick" he said, as Karen looked to him with a nod and small smile. "I'm not watching some lame chick high school flick"

"It's a good movie though" replied Karen, with a small sigh as Jeremy looked to her with a frown. "It was probably one of my fave movies when I was in high school"

"Okay, and it was a fave because?" asked Jeremy, giving a laugh and she looked to him with a small smile.

"Because the ugly unpopular girl got the most popular guy in school to go out with her" she replied, as Jeremy looked to her with a small smile and nod. "Mind you, it was all a cruel bet and stuff like that" she continued, as Jeremy, just looked to his girlfriend as she continued to talk. "But it was kind of nice to imagine that maybe happening to me"

"I'm sorry, you know for the way I treated you back then" said Jeremy, with a small sigh, as Karen looked to him with a small nod. "If I'd known then, what a really amazing person you actually are" he continued, as Karen gave a small smile. "Then believe me I wouldn't have been that guy at all in high school, and the one that was the one to make you feel bad"

"It wasn't just your Jere" said Karen, shaking her head. "It was everyone there" she continued as Jeremy gave a small nod. "And it's not like I even tried to make it easy for me either. I let everyone make fun of me and I did nothing to change what people could of thought of me"

"Still I am so sorry for every hurtful thing I ever said to you, or even about you" he replied, quickly kissing her. "I know I can't ever take those words or actions back now, but I do hope you know how much I hate that I ever did that"

"I do know" said Karen, looking to him with a nod. "And please don't spend your life apologising for that of the past" she continued as Jeremy gave a small nod also. "Because I don't want to dwell on that, and I would rather focus on the future"

"Hopefully that future includes me in some way?" asked Jeremy, with a small laugh; as Karen gave a laugh also and nodded her head.

"I hope it does" she replied, with a smile to him. "And I hope also that yours involves that of me too"

"Most definitely" said Jeremy, giving a nod. "Do you know how many guys I work with, think you are insanely gorgeous" he continued and Karen looked to him with a small frown. "Not that I love you just for your looks" he said, giving her a small smile before quickly kissing her. "I know what an amazing person you are, and what you've gone through; and that to me is what makes you even more gorgeous, both inside and out"

"You remember that assignment we did senior year?" asked Karen, and Jeremy groaned lowering his head to her shoulder and muttering. "Please, can we not talk about that; because I was a huge ass"

"You were, yes" said Karen, with a laugh and Jeremy looked up to her with a frown and she quickly kissed him. "But, you being that ass as you were" she continued, with a smile. "That in its self was enough to give me a push and change myself"

"Really?" asked Jeremy looking to her and Karen gave a small nod and sigh.

"Don't get me wrong, because I really wanted to myself, change me" she said, as Jeremy gave a nod. "But what you said to me then, that last day we worked on the assignment together, and I stupidly thinking we might now be friends; only for you to say we weren't" she continued as Jeremy looked to her. "Well that was enough to start me on my making a change for myself, and start eating better and also exercising"

"And then by some small twist of fate" said Jeremy, with a small laugh. "You happened to be the waitress for the table I was on that night just before Thanksgiving at the Olive Garden"

"Yeah" replied Karen, with a laugh also. "I wasn't even sure at first it was you, and then someone did say Jeremy, and I knew then it was you"

"If I could go back in time, and change that of my opinion of you back then" said Jeremy, with a small sigh, as Karen looked to him with a small smile. "I would be slapping me, for ever being that mean to you"

"I think what we went through though back then" said Karen, with a nod and looking to him. "It shaped us, into who we'd become later on" she continued, as Jeremy also gave a small nod as well. "And I for one, really like the guy you are now. More so then over the one who I knew in high school, because compared to that; you're sweet, kind and caring; and not trying to be someone who fits in with the crowd"

"That's true" replied Jeremy, with a sigh. "And well you. You're just you, one hundred percent and I don't think you've changed a bit"

"Well I've kind of changed" said Karen, giving a small laugh and Jeremy nodded with a smile, quickly kissing her. "But those changes were maybe a good thing"

"They were a good thing, yes; and not for anyone else but for that of you" he replied as Karen looked to him with a smile. "And those changes made you feel good about yourself, not that you should have ever been made to feel bad about the person that you were" he continued, with a smile to her and quickly kissing her, before looking to the movie that was still displaying that of its movie poster on the tv screen. "So this movie is good, huh?"

"It's predictable, yes" said Karen, with a smile also and nod. "But I do think also that it's good too"

"Okay, that's me convinced" replied Jeremy, with a laugh. "Let's watch it and I can further see what an ass I was in high school to you"

"You weren't as ass" said Karen, looking to him and shaking her head. "You might have treated me with unkind words, but I know deep down that's not who you are" she continued with a smile and Jeremy quickly kissed her; then the two of them sat down to watch the movie together that was Karen's favorite during high school, and knew that even though they might have that rocky path in high school in regards to being friends and the like, that now in regards to where they were; that nothing would tear them apart, ever.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

With Karen having moved to Alabama to live in January 2011, and Brooke's wedding to Dylan getting closer; the three girls didn't get to catch up as much with each other as they had like in the previous year, and therefore had to resort to catching up with each other on that of group chats via Facebook and other means of communication as well.

The day of what was Brooke and Dylan's wedding in July of that same year, sitting at the table on which they were allocated, along with that of Dylan's aunt and uncle and cousins; Brooke came over to where Mikki and Karen were talking with one another, and looked to them with a smile.

"Okay my two SIL's" she said, as she neared them. "I need you both for photos"

"Umm SIL's?" asked Karen, looking to with a laugh, and Mikki also looked to her slightly confused as well.

"Yes, sister in laws" she replied, with a smile to them. "Need one with you and the BIL's" she continued, with a small laugh. "Now up, up"

"Okay, I guess we really don't have any say in this now do we" said Mikki with a laugh, as she and Karen also stood from their seats; and followed Brooke back over to where she had been taking photos with that of Dylan, Jeremy and Sebastian; and also her two bridesmaids, one who was her older sister, Rikki and the other a friend of hers from high school.

"No you don't" said Brooke, shaking her head. "I know technically you're not that, either of you" she continued as they neared to where the guys were. "But I do think of you both as the little sisters, I don't have. So I definitely want a picture with all six of us in it"

"Yeah, I think that will be nice" replied Karen, with a nod; as Jeremy took her hand and then wrapping his arms around that of his girlfriend's waist, then positioning themselves on the one side for the photo next to Dylan, as Sebastian looked to Mikki.

"This okay?" he asked, looking to his girlfriend; and Mikki looked to him with a nod and smile.

"Of course yeah" she replied, as he too wrapped his arms around her waist, and standing them to the side of Brooke for the photo. "I think it will be a nice thing for all of to have as a memory"

"Yeah, that's true" said Dylan, with a nod, as the photographer looked to him, and asked "Ready", and the six of them nodding, looked to him as he snapped a few photos, in order to get that of the perfect shot.

"Okay great" said the photographer, looking to them as he glanced quickly to the screen on the back of his camera. "I got some great photos there too"

"Yeah" replied Brooke, with a nod. "Just one more lot of photos I need" she said, and looked to Dylan. "Which means you, Seb and Jere go away; because this is just me, Karen and Miks for these ones"

"Can tell when not wanted" said Dylan, giving a laugh and placing a kiss to his wife's cheek. "I'm going to go and grab a drink, since I don't have to smile anymore"

"Yeah, same here" said Jeremy, giving a laugh also. "Smiling like that is exhausting" he continued, and looked to Sebastian. "Come on Bash, let's let the girls pose for more photos"

"Come find me when done, huh" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki who in turn nodded as he quickly kissed her; before the three guys headed off together.

"So want a few nice ones" said Brooke, looking to the photographer for her wedding. "And then also a few silly ones as well"

"Sure, I can do that" he said, with a nod; as Brooke put her arms around Mikki and Karen, and each of them putting an arm around her as well, the photographer taking a few photos. "Okay, and now silly faces" she Brooke, with a laugh; as the three of them pulled faces for the guy who was taking photos to take photos of, and snapping off a few of those as well, with Brooke saying. "Thank you" once he was done.

"Not a problem" he replied, with a nod, and Brooke looked to him with a nod also. "I'll just go around grab some candids and all that for you now"

"That would be lovely, thanks" said Brooke, with a smile, as the photographer walked away with his camera at the ready to take photos; and Brooke looked to the two girls still with her. "Thank you for that"

"No, thank you for asking" replied Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "Just make sure we all get some copies of those photos"

"Oh definitely, you will be" said Brooke, with a laugh and nod. "Like I said before I know neither of you are that of my sister in laws, yet officially" she continued with a small smile as Mikki and Karen both gave a laugh. "But I can't ever see you not being, so it's nice to think we have this photo at Dylan and mine's wedding; and we can also then have one at each of yours as well"

"I think so too" said Karen, with a nod; and three of them headed over to where the guys were talking with that of their parents, knowing that even though technically they weren't that of family yet, that they would always see each other as that; no matter what.

* * *

 _End Note: Whilst this was mainly showing that of Jeremy's relationship with Karen - it's on showing as well, just how close the six of them were from very early on with one another; and why it was so hard to fathom that Mikki would just leave all that she had behind with Sebastian, for that of her work, when she was too also so close with his family, and they in ways close with hers too._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading - and I will catch you all on the flip side soon_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N : Apologies for the long delay in an update of this story; but since a lot of this isn't as planned out as much as the other stories, I am writing; and is rather more just ideas that I can write that fit in to the other parts, hence why there has been while between chapters.  
_ _So at first, this chapter was really sweet to write and then it got to depressing me; and you will see why at the end.  
_ _However, I do think it's nice to see how close Mikki's family and Sebastian's family became from an early point in their relationship, and then just how hard it was for all of them when they seperated for a short time.  
_

 _As always any characters belonging to Glee, do not belong to me; but any others not from the show, do belong to me; and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7 -

With their children starting to date, and meeting over the summer between that of their sophomore and junior year; Midge and Eric Kapowski, and Abby and Henry Smythe, quickly got to be friends.

Needing to, on Saturday; since she worked weekdays as a middle school teacher, Midge headed to Costco in Spartanburg to do some shopping there, before she would then head to the small grocer for the things that she wouldn't buy in bulk.

Taking the short drive from Greer to Spartanburg, and being relatively close in distant to both that one and also the one in Greenville; Midge was walking down the aisle to the section where the coffee pods were to grab some more coffee pods, after her supply of them had been significantly dwindled over the summer break, with three out of four of her children, now regularly drinking coffee in the morning and sometimes also throughout the day as well.  
Grabbing off the shelf a box of the in-store brand pods, in Pacific Bold and Breakfast Blend; as well as also the Starbucks French Roast variety, Midge placed the boxes into her shopping cart, and went to go to grab the next item on her list, she spotted Abby, also as well grabbing some boxes of coffee from the shelf close to her, and walked slightly closer to that of the other woman and placed her hand to her shoulder.

"Hello" said Midge, with a smile to her, and Abby turned to her with a smile.

"Midge, hi" she replied, with a small laugh also. "Didn't expect to see you out this way"

"Hmm, was in desperate need of coffee" replied Midge, with a laugh also. "Seems my girls, drank practically all of it over the summer break"

"Know exactly what you mean" said Abby, with a nod. "My boys did exactly the same" she continued, as Midge gave a nod. "And I hope Seb wasn't also one of the ones drinking too much coffee at your place, and that's why you're needing to buy more"

"I'm sure he had more than a few cups when he was there" said Midge, giving a laugh. "But honestly it's all fine" she continued, with a nod. "I didn't mind him being there"

"Well, I must admit I did certainly like having Mikki around our place" replied Abby, with a smile. "It was nice to have a female to speak with at the dinner table"

"Yes, I think Rod liked having Seb around also" said Midge, with a smile also. "He was always surrounded by his sisters growing up, and I think it was good for him to have a male to talk with"

"Definitely, agree" said Abby with a small nod. "I'm sure just like girls, there would be certain things that they'd be embarrassed to talk with a guy about"

"Yes" replied Midge, with a nod. "Do you have much more to get here?" she asked. "We can grab a coffee in the food area when we're done and talk some more"

"That would be nice, yes" replied Abby, with a small nod. "I do need to go get some more juice"

"Same here" said Midge, with a small laugh. "With two of my four still home" she continued, as they started moving away from the coffee section. "Buying juice in the larger containers, certainly saves me a lot of money"

"Yes, and my husband too" said Abby, with a laugh. "I swear, we go through a bottle in two days in my house" she continued, and the two of them continued to shop and talk before, then heading to the food court after paying for their stuff, and talking some more.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

As it became quite obvious, that their two children were pretty serious about each other; and getting each a phone call from their college aged children, asking if they were able to talk with them both together one weekend; Midge and Eric headed around to Abby and Henry's place, one Saturday morning to find out what they were wanting to talk with them about.

"So Mikki hasn't given a clue as to what this could possibly be about?" asked Henry, as he and Mikki's parent sat in the living room whilst Abby made some coffees for them.

"No, she hasn't" replied Eric, shaking his head and looking to the other male. "I'm just hoping they aren't going to be coming here and telling us that Mikki is pregnant"

"Hmm, Eric and I were talking last night" said Midge, with a small nod. "And that was one of the things we were possibly thinking it could be"

"I hope it isn't" said Abby, as she came into the living room with the coffees and also some cookies on a tray. "I really don't want my youngest to be the first one to be giving me a grandchild"

"But if it is that" said Henry, with a small sigh as he reached for and grabbed his coffee cup from the tray on the table. "We've got to be supportive of them, and not get mad or angry"

"Oh, I'll be angry" said Eric, with a small nod. "With your son for knocking up my little girl"

"And I'll be equally mad at Seb for doing so" replied Henry, as Eric looked to him with a small smile.

"However, if it is the case and that is what they want to speak with us about" said Eric, with a small sigh. "I will support any decision they make in regards to what they want to do"

"Certainly, same here" said Abby, with a nod. "I could never ask them to abort or give up the baby"

"No, me either" said Midge, shaking her head. "I saw the heartbreak Shelz, went through doing that when she gave up her daughter" she continued, as the others looked to her. "So, I'd never ask Mikki or any of my girls to do that"

"Has the girl ever attempted to contact your sister?" asked Abby, and Midge looked to her shaking her head.

"No, she hasn't" she replied, with a small sigh. "I've often said to that she could maybe look for her" continued Midge, with a nod. "But Shelz, wants that decision to be that of her daughter's"

"Because she might not want to know" said Henry, and Midge looked to him. "Or even know that she was adopted"

"That's what we've wondered, yes" replied Midge, with a small smile to him. "She may not know"

"Well I certainly can't imagine, how hard it would have been for your sister and also the rest of your family" said Abby, with a small smile to Midge. "To go through that, and never get to know the little girl"

"So, we're still going to grill them though" said Eric, with a laugh. "When they get here" he continued, with a smile. "Make them think, we think that Mikki's pregnant"

"Oh definitely, yeah" said Henry, with a laugh also and smile to him. "Just scare them a little, and think we don't realize that they both definitely want that together sometime in the future"

"What if, they're not coming to tell us baby" said Abby, with a small sigh. "But instead, jointly coming together to tell us, that they are going to break up"

"I don't think that is something that they would do together though" said Midge, shaking her head. "I think if that were to happen, they'd both go to each of our places separately" she continued, looking to the other three adults. "And be pretty inconsolable about it"; and the four adults waited for Sebastian and Mikki to arrive, to see what it was they were wanting to speak with them in regards too.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Being that there was no Ikea, in the state of South Carolina; and after getting an apartment together to rent their senior year together, in Columbia and not far from the university. The weekend after receiving the keys for their place, Mikki and Sebastian headed to North Carolina, where there was an Ikea located, with their parents; their dad's driving a truck which they had rented, so they were able to bring all the flatpack furniture back with them, and their mom's in Sebastian's car with the two of them driving to the store.

"So have you decided on stuff that you will be wanting yet?" asked Abby, from the back seat where she was along with Midge; since Mikki was up in the front passenger seat next to Sebastian. "Or just really want to browse around when we get there"

"We know what we're wanting" replied Mikki, with a nod and turning to look at the two older women in the back. "But it's hard to know what the items really look like online" she continued, with a nod. "So it's probably more of a definite look and see what we like when there"

"Hmm, although you have said you want bookshelves right" said Sebastian, and Mikki turned to him with a nod and smile. "And they have those ones, you like there"

"Yes, the Billy bookcases" replied Midge, with a sigh. "I have honestly lost count now of how many we have"

"Well I have three" said Mikki, with a small laugh and turning to her mom with a smile. "And there is at least another ten or so maybe in the house"

"And they have changed the design of them too, now" said Abby, with a nod and Mikki looked to her. "Deeper, taller and wider" she continued as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "With the shelves also a lot stronger too"

"Yeah, and Mikki will need strong shelves" said Sebastian, with a laugh and she turned to him with a frown. "With all the books that she wants to take to the apartment, definitely need them strong"

"You have some books too that you're going to be putting on there as well" said Mikki, and Sebastian turned to her with a smile. "So don't think it's going to be all me"

"Well, your dad's and us" said Midge, with a laugh. "We've cleared out this whole day" she continued, as Abby gave a laugh also. "Because this is going to take a while, I think"

"Yeah, and of course we have the restaurant there" said Abby, as Midge looked to her with a smile and nod. "So it's not like we have to leave to go and find something"

"Yep, I love the meatballs" said Sebastian, with a laugh and then turned to Mikki. "Definitely need to grab some when we leave and take with us, so we have them in the freezer"

"Definitely" replied Mikki, and the they continued on to Ikea to shop for all the items they would be needing for the apartment they had just rented, with help from both sets of their parents.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Getting back to South Carolina, a little after three o'clock that afternoon , after spending a few hours deciding on and then buying what they were wanting from Ikea; and both lots of their parents helping them out with the cost of doing so. Sebastian pulled his car to a stop outside the apartment block he and Mikki would be calling home from this point now, as Henry who was driving the rented truck pulled up beside him.

"Thank heavens we have the help of your three other children here" said Abby, with a small laugh to Midge as the four of them got out of the car. "Because it will be so much easier"

"Yes it will be" replied Midge, with a small laugh; as Kitty, Marley and Roderick who had driven down from Greer, came over to them.

"As long as we get the bed and sofa assembled today" said Mikki, as Sebastian opened the trunk of his car. "Then that's all we need, and everything else we can do later"

"Yeah, kind of want some place to sleep tonight" said Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked to him with a smile, as she grabbed a bag out from the trunk and handed it to Marley who along with the others were now near them.

"You sure you have enough" said Kitty, with a laugh as she took another bag from her mother and looking into it. "Do you even know how to use any of this stuff, Mik?"

"Unlike you" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her sister. "Yes, because I can cook"

"Hmm, I think we all remember the exploding eggs of 2005" said Roderick, with a laugh and Kitty looked to her younger brother with a frown.

"Exploding egg?" asked Abby, as Midge looked to her with a nod and smile.

"Yes, Kitty thought one day she would make breakfast for us" said Midge, with a laugh and looking to her daughter with a smile. "However, she thought by boil the eggs it meant to let the water boil completely out of the saucepan" she continued, shaking her head at the memory. "And, as you can imagine, it was a disaster"

"Yep, they exploded and smelt really bad" said Marley, with a laugh as Kitty looked to her with a frown.

"Okay, so what I can't cook" she replied, shaking her head. "It just means that I will have to find a guy who can cook for me"

"And one by the sounds of it, who will never let you near the kitchen" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Kitty glared at him; and then they headed upstairs to Mikki and Sebastian's apartment, before helping Henry and Eric to get in the bigger flat packed items that would need to be assembled, and start on making their apartment a place to call home.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Managing to get put together their bed and sofa as well as two arm chairs and coffee table before their parents and Mikki's siblings headed back to home.  
After having some dinner, the two of them were now attempting to get the dining table together that they had purchased also, before hopefully getting the chairs done that went with it as well.

"Okay that part was easy enough" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod as they finished the first step in construction of their table.

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile as she grabbed the little dowel pieces that would help to attach the top of the table to the frame they had just put together; and Sebastian picking up the small hammer just to help ease them into the wooden frame a little more and taking a few of the dowel pieces from her, and starting to put them in.

"Did you want to get what need for the next step" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki and not what he was doing and hitting himself on the thumb with the hammer. "Oww, fuck" he said, looking to his hand and shaking it trying to ebb the pain away.

"You okay, sweetie" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile and Sebastian looked to her giving a nod.

"Yeah, thankfully I wasn't hitting too hard and it's only a small hammer" he replied, with a small smile to her. "Think I'll be okay"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod and taking the hand that he had hit and bringing it up to her lips. "Better?"

"Much, yeah" he said, with a small laugh. "I think I can get use to that kind of treatment if I hurt myself"

"No" said Mikki, shaking her head. "No more injuring yourself"

"But kisses are good medical treatment" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "It's a proven fact"

"Oh really now" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I've not heard of that as fact"

"Hmm, I have" replied Sebastian, with a nod and leaned closer to her. "Kisses are known to be good cure for anything" he continued with a smile before kissing her. "I feel much better already"

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh and shaking her head. "I'm beginning to think this moving in together, not such a good idea"

"Why isn't it?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with the smallest of frowns and Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"Because, you" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissing him. "Get too distracted by kissing" she continued, with a smile to him. "And not keeping focus on what you're meant to be doing"

"And we promised our parents, that we would stay focused" he replied, giving a sigh as Mikki nodded. "Okay, yeah let's get this table done"

"Good idea" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Stay focused on what we're doing"

"Yeah, but after this we call it quits for the night" replied Sebastian, looking to her as he picked the hammer up again and also the dowel pieces. "Dyl and Bee are coming around tomorrow to give us some help with the remaining stuff we have to put together" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And there is a bed, I am dying to try out"

"Hmm, yes hopefully it will be comfortable to sleep on" said Mikki, with a smile and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh.

"Wasn't thinking we'd sleep, straight away" he replied, as Mikki gave a laugh and shook her head. "We know it's comfortable enough to lie on" he continued, as Mikki nodded. "But there is other stuff, that would have been frowned upon in Ikea that we need to be trying on it"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Let's get this table done then" she continued as Sebastian gave a nod. "So we can try then"

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her, and they finished putting the table together; before leaving the chairs to do the next day, and going to test out the new bed that they had bought that was now one hundred percent completely that of both of theirs.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

The next day, with Dylan and Brooke coming around to the apartment; Sebastian along with his older brother's help got the chairs, bookshelves, drawer chests and entertainment unit together, whilst Mikki and Brooke went shopping and got some groceries, before later in the day the other two went with them to Best Buy to grab the television that they had placed on hold and some other, as Brooke called it; essentially items that Mikki would be needing in the kitchen, especially that of a slow cooker for all the nights when neither of them would feel up to cooking after classes and still wanted to come home to actual cooked meals, and not rely on take away.

Taking the Monday, to then organize themselves; without that of any one else coming around to help them. Sebastian was connecting up the television to the Roku box and dvd player that had also bought; whilst Mikki was over in the kitchen area, reading over a recipe that she was going to do in the slow cooker for their dinner that night.

"Remind when I go shopping next to go the Barnes and Noble" said Mikki, and Sebastian who was getting the Roku set up with their information for wifi so they would be able to use it; looked to her shaking his head.

"I think we've established already you have way too many books" he said, with a smile and laugh to his girlfriend, and Mikki looked to him with a smile as well as laugh also.

"Novels, yeah heaps of them" she replied, with a nod. "But I was actually after some slow cooker books, so I don't always need to be searching online for recipes"

"I guess that does make sense" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "At least then, if you need me to get something together" he continued, as Mikki looked to her boyfriend. "Then I can do that"

"Exactly" replied Mikki, with a nod as she placed the final part of the ingredients into the slow cooker and placed the lid to it, and turning it on; then walked over to Sebastian and sat down next to him on their sofa. "There are reasons for my madness"

"Yeah, and I love your madness" he replied, with a smile as he slipped his arm around her and kissing her. "And totally love as well that I forever get to come home to you now"

"Me too, I love that" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile as she kissed him; the two of them getting caught up in it, and only stopping when they heard the buzzer for downstairs and their apartment sound. "Expecting anyone?" she asked, moving away from him and Sebastian looked to her shaking his head. "Hmm, 'kay" she continued, with a nod. "Guess better check then and see who it is"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod also as Mikki stood from the sofa and went over to the door and pressed the talk button on the intercom system.

"Hello?" she asked, and kept hold of the buzzer so that she would be able to hear the other person speak.

"Hi" came a voice through the intercom. "It's Karen"

"Oh hi" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Come on up, we're on the third floor and first apartment on the left"

"Thanks" said Karen, as Mikki pressed the button to release the door downstairs; and opened the apartment door so that Karen would know which one they were.

"I guess Karen felt a little left out" said Mikki, as she walked over to Sebastian again and sat next to him. "Since everyone else has seen the apartment"

"Well not everyone" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Jere's not been here yet"

"Yeah, because he's in Alabama" replied Mikki, also with a laugh as they heard Karen's voice, say "Hello" and they both turned to look at her.

"Hey, come on in" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Karen nodded as she walked further into the apartment, closing the door behind herself.

"I'm sorry, I should have called and told you I'd be coming by" she said, with a smile to the two of them. "It's kind of rude of me to just show up"

"No, it's fine" replied Mikki shaking her head with a smile to the other female. "I know you weren't able to get here over the weekend since you had work, so it's fine that you're here now"

"Okay, yeah" said Karen, with a small nod and glanced around the apartment. "Looks like you've gotten pretty much all done"

"We have, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and gestured towards one of the armchairs that they also had in their living area. "Have a seat"

"Thank you" said Karen, with a nod but stepped over to them first and taking something out of her handbag. "This is for you, guys"

"You didn't have to get us anything" replied Mikki, shaking her head and taking what Karen was holding out to them.

"It's just something small" said Karen, with a smile to her, as Mikki looked to what Karen had given them and saw that it was a key holder to go on the wall; that said 'His' and "Hers'. "Figure it might come in handy"

"Thank you, it's really thoughtful" said Sebastian, with a nod and Karen looked to him with a smile and sat down in the armchair.

"So how is it?" asked Karen, looking to the both of them. "Living together?"

"Well so far we're only at day two" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a nod and small laugh also. "So maybe ask us in a few weeks, and see if we're sick of each other then"

"I don't think that will happen" replied Karen, with a laugh and shaking her head. "I really envy the two of you" she continued with a small sigh. "Getting to move in with each other and all that"

"It sucks that Jeremy is in Alabama" said Mikki, and Karen looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, it really does" she replied with a sigh. "And I know he has a really great job there" she continued, as Mikki and Sebastian looked to her. "Just sometimes wish he was kind of closer"

"You could always move there" said Sebastian, and Karen looked to him with a small laugh.

"The thought has very much crossed my mind" she replied, with a nod. "Just we've only really started the whole dating thing and I kind of want to see if it's going to be something that will last before I take that step"

"Then maybe give it a year from when you really started to date" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "And not just talking with each other"

"Hmm, we posed the idea to our parents about living together" said Mikki, with a laugh. "On the first anniversary of the day we went out"

"Yes, I recall" said Karen, with a laugh. "I think we've all now heard that both your parents were freaked out that you might be having a baby"

"That's not going to be something that will happen for a very, very long time" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as Karen looked to her with a smile and laugh also and Sebastian nodded his head.

"And besides too" said Sebastian, and Karen looked to him. "Jere did say he would be here in two weeks, since he's taking a week's holiday"

"Yeah, I know" replied Karen, with a smile to him. "Can't wait to see him"

"Well my butthead brother has to come around and see this place" said Sebastian, looking to him. "So maybe, you can also come around"

"That would be nice" said Karen, with a nod. "Thank you"

"Maybe we could also invite Dyl and Bee around also" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian. "Have dinner together"

"Hmmm, that would be pretty cool" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her; and the two of them continued to talk with Karen before she headed home, once again leaving them alone in what was now their apartment and a place that saw being there's for many years to come.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Shocked; was really the only word that any of them would use when Mikki and Sebastian, told them that they would be breaking up after nearly six and a half years together, with Mikki obtaining a job in the state of California; after the job that she had since college changed from what she had become, and made her feel as if she wasn't appreciated anymore.

For Midge and Eric, as well as Henry and Abby, having over the years that their children had been together become close friends; and also as well their other children of each of them, who had become close with one another too; it was a weird sense to really comprehend and that of losing someone they had come to see as family to one another.

Having headed to Dillards, at the WestGate Mall to buy herself some new clothes for work; Abby gave a small sigh as she walked past the more formal dresses, and picking up one of the rack held it up to herself and looked in the mirror with a smile; before then placing it back to the rack.

Walking over to the counter with the items, that she was intending to purchase; and not try and think there wouldn't be any time in the close future where she would get to wear a dress like the one she had just admired, for the wedding of her younger son; stood behind the person already at the counter paying for their items.

"Thank you, have a lovely day" said the cashier to the person in front of her, as the person she had been serving gave a nod.

"Yes, thank you" she replied, as Abby recognized the voice. "You also"

"Midge, hi" said Abby, as she turned to leave; and Midge looked to her with a small smile.

"Oh Abby, hi" she replied, with a smile to her also. "How are you?"

"I'm okay" said Abby, with a nod as she placed the items down to the counter and looked to the cashier with a smile. "Could I just grab these?" she asked, as the cashier replied, "Certainly" with a small nod; and Abby turned back to Midge. "How are you, Midge?"

"Yes, okay as well" she replied, with a small nod.

"Do you have time to maybe grab a coffee?" asked Abby, looking to her with a small smile. "We can talk and catch up?"

"I would love too" said Midge, with a small sigh. "But unfortunately don't have the time today"

"Oh, that's fine" replied Abby, with a small smile to her. "Maybe another time, when you do and we happen to run into each other"

"That would be nice" said Midge, with a nod and smile to her also. "It was lovely to see you again"

"You too" replied Abby, with a small nod. "Tell Mikki hi, from myself and Henry also when you speak with her" she continued as Midge gave a nod. "And that we do miss her"

"I will" replied Midge, with a smile to her. "Please pass on the same to Seb from Eric and I, as well"

"Certainly" said Abby, with a nod. "I'll let you go"

"Okay, bye" said Midge, giving a small laugh; and Abby also replying "Bye" as well, before Midge then walked away.

"I'm so sorry about that" said Abby, as she turned to the cashier who was just about to finish ringing up and bagging the last of them items she was buying.

"Oh, it's fine" replied the cashier with a smile to her. "That comes to three hundred and sixty, all up"

"That's just on my card" said Abby, with a nod as she took her purse from her handbag and getting out her Dillards store credit card to pay and tapped it to the payment terminal.

"Thank you, very much" she the cashier and took the receipt from the register and placed it into the bag. "Have a lovely day"

"Yes, you also" replied Abby, with a smile to her and taking her bag; walked out of the department store and couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian and Mikki would see that they had made a very huge mistake by splitting up and maybe one day end back together; or if she was going to have to get use to another girl eventually being the one to end up with her youngest son.

* * *

 _End Note: As you can see it started all nice and sweet, and fun; and then I had to go and put the end part on to it. But it would be so hard on the others, when Mikki and Sebastian took that small break; because they had really come to see each other as family over the years.  
_

 _Next update, I do promise will be a happier story; and that should hopefully be up soon!_

 _Thanks all for reading, and I will catch you again soon._

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves on this story since the last update was published. This story, isn't following any real set pattern of what actually happens in it, in regards to the other stories; and the set timeline that they have. They are essentially missing little things that have happened before Mikki and Sebastian met; and also as well things that I didn't include in 'Live While We're Young'._

 _As always, all Glee characters do not belong to me; but any other character that you don't recognize from the show, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8 -

Having moved in together over the summer break before the beginning of their senior year; Mikki and Sebastian quite quickly got use to living with each other, and also as well on a regular basis having their parents over, as well the siblings for each of them that lived close by still.

Heading back to Greer and Spartanburg, for Christmas; and spending the first two days staying at Mikki's parents place and spending Christmas Eve there; they were in the morning after breakfast with that of Mikki's family and opening presents before heading over to Sebastian's family for that of the remainder of Christmas and the day after as well, before they would then head back to their apartment for that of News Years, so that they were able to spend it together in Columbia.

Waking up Christmas Day, a little after seven o'clock in the morning; Mikki after quickly going to the bathroom, went back into her room where Sebastian was sitting on her bed.

"Ready to head downstairs?" she asked, as she sat on the bed and Sebastian looked to her with a small smile.

"Yeah" he replied, with a nod. "Just there is one present I have for you up here" he continued, and Mikki looked to him, as he got off the bed and went over to his bag and got a small jewelry box from one of the side pockets. "I didn't want it to get lost down under the tree"

"Okay, this isn't an engagement ring?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian got back on her bed and he looked to her shaking his head. "I know we've moved in with each other, but I don't think we're quite ready yet for that step just yet"

"Not an engagement ring" replied Sebastian, shaking his head with a small laugh also and smile to her. "More a promise" he continued, opening the small box where there was a necklace. "That one day I will ask you"

"Wow that's really pretty" said Mikki, looking to the necklace as Sebastian gave a nod.

"It's an infinity knot" he replied, with a smile to her as Mikki nodded. "Because I promise you to love you, infinity and beyond"

"Disney, cute" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian laughed also.

"Well, I do like to think that we have that special connection to Disney" he replied, with a smile as Mikki nodded with a smile also. "Since that night when we first met I did have to guess Disney names because someone wouldn't tell me her name"

"Hmm, and you ended up calling me all the princess names you could think of" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian nodded.

"Because that's what you are and will always be to me" he replied, with a smile. "My princess"

"Yeah, I really love it" said Mikki, with a nod as she looked to the necklace again. "I just hope it didn't set you back too much"

"I'll confess it's only a relatively cheap one" he replied, with a nod also. "But I wanted something that said I'm in this forever with you Mik, and that just right now isn't that of a ring"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "I'll put in on later when I get dressed" she continued as Sebastian gave a nod. "Is that okay?"

"Hmm, that's fine" he replied, with a smile to her. "I don't think it's really pajama bling"

"No it's not" said Mikki, quickly shaking her head and leaning in towards him and quickly kissing him. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Let's head downstairs before your parents and siblings think we're still asleep or worse up here"

"Kitty, it will be thinking worse" said Mikki with a laugh; and the two of them headed downstairs to open presents with the Kapowski's and have breakfast, before then heading over to the Smythe residence.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

After spending Christmas Day, with Sebastian's family and having dinner, before then watching a movie together with the others; and with Sebastian not seeming to be in the best of spirits; he and Mikki headed up to his room to go to bed.

Lying in Sebastian's old bed from before he and Mikki moved in together; Sebastian was seeming to have a hard time getting comfortable and Mikki leaned over him and turned the light on that was on his side of the bed and looked to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as Sebastian let out a sigh and looked to her.

"Throat's sore and head hurts" he replied, and Mikki looked to him also and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you said a few days ago that you weren't feeling the greatest before we came up to our parents" replied Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her with a small nod. "But you've not said anything for the last couple of days about it so I thought you were feeling better"

"Hmm, didn't want to be a bummer over Christmas" he said, with a small sigh before turning his head to cough. "But I'm still not feeling the greatest"

"Does your mom have any cough medicine?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, well maybe I can go and get you a drink of juice or something like that then?"

"That might help, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small nod and smile to her. "Thank you"

"Sure sweetie" said Mikki, with a small smile to him also and placing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back in a moment" she continued as she got out of the bed that they were sharing and headed downstairs to get Sebastian a drink; as he took then to reaching over and grabbing a few of the pillows that he had placed on the ground that they weren't using on the bed to see if sleeping in another position would lessen his throat and head hurting, as Mikki came back into his room with a glass of orange juice.

"Here" she said, as she got back into the bed next to him and passed him the glass of juice, and Sebastian taking it from her and drinking some, grimacing as he did so.

"Hmm, it's like swallowing knives or something" he said, with a sigh as he placed the still half full glass to his bedside.

"Okay, if you're still feeling this way in the morning" said Mikki, as she laid down next to him, and Sebastian also laid down on the propped up pillows next to her. "Then I am talking with your mom and making you go and see the doctor"

"I'm not that sick" he said, as he turned to cough again away from her; and Mikki look to him with small shake of her head.

"And I beg to differ there" said Mikki, as Sebastian looked to her with a small nod. "I think you worked yourself too hard with school and also work; and now have come crashing down"

"Hmm, guess" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Hug me"

"Yeah, try and get some sleep and we'll see how you're feeling in the morning" said Mikki, as Sebastian looked to her with a small smile and nod; before she moved closer to him and let him get comfortable with her in whatever way was best for him with how he was currently feeling.

"Love you" said Sebastian, letting out another small sigh.

"Love you also" replied Mikki as she sighed into his embrace and then the two of them tried to get some rest; but ultimately ended up finding that it wasn't possible at all with Sebastian not being able to get settled for the majority of the night and morning.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Waking up the next morning, although neither of them really sleeping much since Sebastian hadn't seemed to be able to get comfortable enough and also as well not stop his throat from hurting; Mikki headed downstairs to the Smythe kitchen, where Abby along with Brooke and Karen already were helping with breakfast, whilst Jeremy and Dylan sat at the kitchen table talking.

"Morning sweetheart" said Abby, with a smile to her as Mikki entered and she looked to her with a small smile in return.

"Hi, morning" replied Mikki, with a small smile. "Do you think your doctors will be open today?"

"They should be" said Abby, turning to look at her as she took some toasted bagels out of the toaster. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Not me" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Seb isn't" she continued as Abby looked to her. "He tried, to not let anyone know he hasn't been feeling well so not to be a downer"

"What's wrong with my baby boy?" asked Abby, and Mikki looked to her with a smile at the term of endearment that she still used for Sebastian.

"His throat is sore and he has also got a bit of a headache" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her. "He complained about it a few days ago before we came up to my parents, but he'd not said anything after that so I just assumed he was feeling better"

"And he's not" said Abby, as Mikki looked to her shaking her head. "Hmm, he does that I will warn you now"

"Yeah, well I was thinking I would make him go to the doctors today" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "And see if they are able to give him something for it"

"I'll ring up after breakfast and make an appointment for him" replied Abby, and Mikki looked to her with a nod as Sebastian came into the kitchen.

"I feel fine, mom" he said, as he went over to the fridge and got out the carton of orange juice. "I don't need to go"

"You're going and that's final" said Abby, looking to her youngest son with a small frown. "I don't care if you don't want to"

"I think you've been told" said Brooke, with a small laugh and Sebastian looked over to the woman that very soon would become his sister in law, when she and Dylan married.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh as he took a seat at the table with his two older brothers.

"So why are you sick" said Jeremy, looking to him and Sebastian looked to him shrugging his shoulders. "And not little miss mouse?"

"Why do we both have to be sick at the same time?" asked Mikki with a laugh as she took some bagels that were now ready over to the table; as Karen and Brooke still cooked the bacon and also eggs that they were working on to get ready.  
"Well that is generally how it works when you live with someone" said Dylan, as Jeremy looked to him with a nod. "Any time Brooke comes down with a cold or I do. A few days later the other one will also be sick"

"I feel fine" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, I say give it a few more days and you will be feeling sick also" said Jeremy, with a small laugh and looking to Mikki.

"I'm not going to make Mikki sick" said Sebastian, as he took a bagel from plate on the table and smeared cream cheese over it; and Jeremy snorted laughter and Dylan shook his head.

"Yeah right" replied Jeremy, with a smile to the two of them. "Considering how we all know the two of you are" he continued, looking to them. "I say give it a few days, and miss mouse will be feeling like you do now"

"Who will be feeling, what now?" asked Henry, as he walked into the kitchen with the morning paper.

"Mikki" replied Dylan, looking to his father. "Seb's sick" he continued, with a nod and Henry looked to his younger son; with Sebastian giving him a small smile. "And we were just merely saying that in a few days we can pretty much bet that Mikki will be sick as well"

"Yes, that very is true" said Henry, with a nod as he took a seat at the table. "Abby and I will always get sick, one after the other especially when it goes to like a cold or a stomach bug"

"Right, so no spreading those germs now between the two of you" said Jeremy, pointing to them both with a smile and laugh; and they had breakfast together before Abby then made an appointment with the doctor for Sebastian to go and attend later that morning and see if he was able to get something in order to make him feel better.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Having organized to go and do a quick spot of shopping with her cousins, the day after Christmas; she told them upon meeting them along with Marley and Kitty who were also going to be with them, that she wasn't able to stay all that long shopping, since Sebastian was sick and she wanted to be there for him, once Abby had taken him to the doctors and gotten something for it.  
Heading back to Spartanburg from Greenville, and skipping having lunch with her cousins and sisters at the Cheesecake Factory; Mikki pulled into the driveway of the Smythe home, and leaving the bags she had gotten shopping in the back of Sebastian's car, which they had driven up to their parents; headed to the front door and rang the bell.

"Sweetheart" said Abby, with a small laugh when she came and opened the door. "You are more than welcome to come right on in, and not ring the doorbell like you're a guest here"

"Well I sort of am a guest" replied Mikki, with that of a small smile to her as she walked into the house and Abby closed the door behind her. "This isn't my home, to just come and go as I please"

"But it is" replied Abby, with a small smile to her, as Mikki looked to her. "You're not only dating, but living with Seb" she continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "So, this house is just as much as it is his home, as also yours now"

"Okay, I'll remember that" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "And in the future, not knock and just enter"

"Please do, sweetheart" she replied. "Seb's upstairs, getting some rest"

"He's okay then?" asked Mikki, as Abby looked to her with a nod.

"Yes, just a mild case of tonsillitis" she replied, as Mikki gave a nod. "He got it a few times when he was in middle school, and also once in high school" she continued as Mikki looked to her. "So it is something that he is quite prone to getting, just to let you know"

"Rod, has had it a few times" replied Mikki, with a small smile to the older woman. "But his was rather bad, so he had his tonsils out when he was ten because he would get quite sick from it"

"Well the doctor has never recommended that for Seb" said Abby, shaking her head. "He's just given him antibiotics and told him to rest and drink plenty of fluids"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'll make sure he also does that when we head home tomorrow"

"I know you will, sweetheart" replied Abby, with a smile to her. "Just please do make sure that you don't make yourself sick in the process of looking after my little boy" she continued, as Mikki looked to her. "There was quite a bit of truth of what the others said this morning about germs spreading quite easy when you live with someone in that of close proximity"

"I'll keep that in mind" said Mikki, with that of a small smile to her and then went to head up to the second floor and where the bedrooms were.

"So who's Seb being kissing to get sick?" asked Jeremy, as Mikki passed by his bedroom, where he was sitting on his bed reading and Mikki stopped by his door and looked to him.

"No one" she replied, as she leant against the door frame. "People can get sick from other things beside that" she continued, as Jeremy looked to her with a small laugh. "Germs spread quite easily"

"Hmm, I'd be asking though" said Jeremy with that of a small smile to her. "Just to make sure"

"Maybe I'll tell Karen that" said Mikki, who had gone out for the day with her parents to go and visit her father's parents. "You know since she is going to be making the move in the new year to go and live with you" she continued, with a smile and Jeremy looked to her with a frown. "In case you get sick, and she wonders why"

"You're evil, you know that" said Jeremy, with a small laugh as Mikki gave a nod. "Fine, Seb didn't get sick from kissing anyone else" he continued with a small sigh. "Because my little brother is too much and disgustingly, I might add, in love with you"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And me, too with him" she continued as Jeremy gave a laugh and shook his head. "I'm going to go and see how he's feeling"

"Yep, and just keep in mind" said Jeremy with a smile to her. "Germs really do spread quite quickly via kissing"

"I will keep that in mind" replied Mikki, with a laugh and headed then to Sebastian's room and opened the door to his room and walked in, closing it behind her and saw him lying in bed under that of his bed covers, and what looked like to be asleep.

Slipping off her shoes, and softly and quietly she got on to the bed next to Sebastian, and gently placed her hand to his forehead and ran her fingers along it.

"Hey, I'm back" she said, as Sebastian let out a small sigh and opened his eyes and turned to look to her.

"Hmm, hey" he replied, with a small smile to her. "Tonsillitis"

"Yeah, your mom told me" said Mikki with a small smile to him as Sebastian sat up a little and moved so Mikki was able to get closer to him. "And Jeremy, just reminded me once again as to how germs spread"

"He's such a jerk when he wants to be" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh.

"I think that is just an older brother thing though" said Mikki, as Sebastian nodded. "But thankfully, I have enough practice also being the older one to be able to put him back in his place"

"Yeah, you do" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Do you think we can just lie here for a bit?" he asked, and Mikki looked to him. "My head and throat still kind of hurts"

"Sure, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod and placing a kiss to his forehead. "I know it's early, but I'll just put my pajamas on so that I can get under the covers with you"

"Okay, yeah that be good" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her; and Mikki then proceeded to change into that of her sleep clothes before then curling up with Sebastian in his childhood bed, in the hopes that he would soon start to feel better.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Making sure that when they got back to Columbia, that she doubled her intake of vitamin c and also just in case as well having cold tablets handy, if she were to come down with something; Mikki managed to avoid getting sick whilst Sebastian recovered from tonsillitis.

With Sebastian, taking a few days off from working at Piggly Wiggly, and using that time to get completely better and use that time to make sure he was all ready for the final semester of his senior year of his Political Science degree; Mikki who had started working also in her senior year at the campus news station, was working also as well at Target also on top of that of her studies.

Sitting on the sofa, in their apartment and reading whilst Mikki was at work; and taking a break from that of his text books, and instead reading the third book in the Game of Thrones series, since Mikki who had read all the books that were currently out; had heard that they soon were going to be airing a television show based upon the novels, and had suggested that he read the books before they were to watch it, so that he would have an understanding of what it was about; he was pulled from the magical world within the book when he heard the door, to the apartment open; and looked over to it as Mikki walked in.

"Hi" he said, as he placed a bookmark marking where he currently was and stood up from the sofa going over to her and taking two of the bags that she had. "Let me help"

"Hmm, thanks" replied Mikki, with a quick smile to him as Sebastian gave a nod as the two of them moved over to the small kitchen area in their apartment. "And hi, also"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he placed the bags that he had taken from Mikki on the counter, and her also as well doing the same with the ones that she had. "How was work?"

"Not too bad" said Mikki, shaking her head. "But more importantly" she continued, slipping her arms around Sebastian's waist. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" he replied, with a nod as Mikki also gave a nod and small smile. "I'm thinking soon, I should be okay for kissing my girlfriend again" he continued, as he rested his forehead against that of Mikki's. "Seriously hate that I have not been able to kiss you for like a week, in the fear that I might also make you sick as well"

"I hate it too" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "And you know I think, we should be pretty much okay now"

"Hmm, me too" said Sebastian, and softly placed a kiss to her lips before they both deepened it with one another; and getting taken into that moment with each other, having not had that closeness for the past week. "But, let's wait till later" he said, as he pulled away from the kiss as Mikki looked to with a small frown. "Because I'm going to be wanting to do a lot more, if we are to continue going like that"

"Such a tease" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Making me want you" she continued, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "And then not following through on promises of kissing"

"Definitely, later" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her again. "That and I am hoping we can maybe also as well, other stuff too"

"I don't know" replied Mikki, with a smile also. "A girl has needs, and kisses after a week of not having any" she continued. "That's a pretty big need"

"I will kiss you" said Sebastian, with a small laugh and smile. "And so much more"

"And I am definitely going to be holding you to that promise as well" she replied, with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I plan to honor it" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki gave him a smile. "So, need help putting this stuff you bought away?"

"Sure, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "And then maybe we can start on dinner together" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod also. "I got some chicken breasts, and was thinking we could probably cook our own Chinese dishes"

"Definitely, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as he walked over to the fridge and put in the bottles of orange juice and milk that Mikki had gotten when shopping. "And that will save us some money too, if we can manage to recreate some of those dishes"

"Well we won't have to recreate them" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I do have cooking books, that have steps to follow"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "But isn't half the fun of cooking, experimenting"

"Not if you lived with my sister" replied Mikki, with a laugh still. "Some of the horrid things Kitty, cooked in home economics" she continued, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "I'm sure the teacher just passed her in the class out of sympathy"

"Well, at least I got one of the Kapowski women who can cook then, and not literally make eggs explode" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded; and the two of them finished putting away the remaining things that Mikki had purchased when out shopping, before getting a start on dinner together.

#WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF##WAF#

Knowing that he would have to give up his casual job, at Piggly Wiggly with the LSATs coming up and needing to study for them, and also as well complete his senior thesis for Political Science; Sebastian handed in his resignation, and had just worked his final shift and after collecting all his belongings from his locker, headed back to his and Mikki's apartment.

Parking his car out the front, and locking up; he then headed inside the building and then up to the second floor and opened the door to the apartment, and saw Mikki over at the kitchen counter, cutting up items for a salad that she was in the midst of making.

"Hi" he said, with a smile to her as he placed his keys into the bowl that they had on the small table that they had near the front door.

"Hey" replied Mikki, with a smile as he walked over to where she was, and he slipped his arms around her waist. "How was your last day?"

"Okay, uneventful" he replied, with a small sigh as he rested his chin to the crook of her neck and shoulder. "What about yours?"

"I've just being doing some meal preps, so we don't have to worry about them next week" she replied, looking to him as Sebastian placed a kiss to her cheek. "So, we can just either put into the slow cooker before we both go to classes in the morning, or into the pressure cooker when back home"

"Hmm, look at you" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Totally organized"

"I am, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Need one of those little miss mugs, that says _'Miss Organized'_ "

"Is there such a Little Miss?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki looked to his shrugging her shoulders and he took his arms from around her and leaned against the counter.

"I know there is a Naughty and a Sunshine" said Mikki, as Sebastian gave a nod. "But not sure about Organized"

"I will check it out" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly and Mikki gave a nod with a laugh. "I'm just going to go and get changed"

"Sure, babe" said Mikki, as Sebastian headed to their bedroom to change out of the casual clothes he had changed into after handing his work uniform back at the end of his last shift; and as she placed the tomato she'd been cutting into the bowl on the bench; and the two of them then spent the rest of the evening after having dinner and watching some television, before that of then getting back into their final semester of study.

* * *

 _End Note : I think this chapter really illititerates how crazy it was of Sebastian and Mikki, to break up and spend that year and a bit apart; when really it was quite clear from pretty much the start of their relationship that not only them, but everyone around them saw that they really were that of it for one another and would be together forever._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you with another story update soon._

 _Love, always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
